The Girl Of Destiny
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: An alternate SOL story. What if instead of beating Chazz to start the SOL he defeats Alexis? R&R! No flames please. if you dont like my stories dont read. SyXJesse from 29 on! AlexisXJaden. Chapter 35 is really supposed to be Chapter 15, see profile!
1. The Girl Of Destiny

Here's basically the start of an alternate Society of Light story. What if instead of defeating Chazz to start the Society of Light, Sartorius defeated Alexis? Read this to see.

Alexis was walking through the forest, searching desperately for Jaden.

"Jaden where are you?" The dirty-blonde asked. Her duel spirit Cyber Tutu appeared.

"Don't worry my mistress. I'm sure your friend will be fine." She said before disappearing.

"Trust me, she means well." A man said.

He was about Alexis' height with flowing blue-purple hair and deep violet eyes.

"Monster spirits don't often communicate with the human world, but when they find someone they trust, they can be quite loyal. You have a gift, Miss Rhodes."

"How do you know my name?" Alexis asked, surprised.

The man chuckled. "Much like yourself, I possess a gift. I am known as Sartorius and I've traveled quite a ways to meet you."

"And why do you wish to meet me?" Alexis asked calmly.

"Simple. I could use someone like you. Someone with the power to meet to monster spirits. I manage professional dueling talent. Ever hear of Aster Phoenix?"

"You manage him?!" Alexis asked, shocked.

"Indeed. I have an idea. Why don't you show me what you've got? Perhaps I'll sign you on as my client." Sartorius said with a smile, knowing she'd accept.

Alexis smirked. "Well I am the Queen of Obelisk Blue."

"Impressive. Talent and confidence." Sartorius said, grinning.

"You know it." She said.

Sartorius laughed softly. "As a matter of fact, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Alexis smirked more putting her deck in. "Where's your duel disk?"

"Who needs a duel disk when you have this?!" Sartorius said showing a small table.

"That's a table." She replied.

"I use more primeval methods of dueling my dear."

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Let's duel!" The 2 shouted.

To be continued..


	2. White Alexis! Sartorius VS Alexis!

_A/N: The attack point miscalculation later with Cyber Prima is intentional._

_Last Time_

"_Indeed. I have an idea. Why don't you show me what you've got? Perhaps I'll sign you on as my client." Sartorius said with a smile, knowing she'd accept._

_Alexis smirked. "Well I am the Queen of Obelisk Blue."_

"_Impressive. Talent and confidence." Sartorius said, grinning._

"_You know it." She said._

_Sartorius laughed softly. "As a matter of fact, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

_Alexis smirked more putting her deck in. "Where's your duel disk?"_

"_Who needs a duel disk when you have this?!" Sartorius said showing a small table._

"_That's a table." She replied._

"_I use more primeval methods of dueling my dear."_

"_Whatever." She muttered._

"_Let's duel!" The 2 shouted._

_End Flashback_

Alexis drew her opening hand, looking a bit uncertain as she drew. "I… I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode then place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Sartorius chuckled softly. _"Soon, my dear you will belong to me."_ He thought.

"I have a strong feeling my top card is my Vision spell." He flipped the card over to show 2 eyes staring through some sort of portal which was indeed Vision.

"No way you didn't even have to look!" Alexis said, stunned.

"Didn't I tell you? Much like yourself I possess a gift. Allow me to demonstrate. The next card in my deck represents you. It's the Hangman." He said showing a card of what looked like a man from the classic game of the same name.

"But that's cheating!" Alexis protested.

"No, Alexis I'm predicting. I have the ability to see events before they occur. And in this card I see your destiny. You hold a great deal of loneliness inside, am I right, Alexis?"

Alexis gasped in shock. This man seemed to know everything about her!

Sartorius smiled. "Don't worry. I never resort to trickery. And if you need proof, then come here and shuffle my cards."

Alexis slowly walked over but you could tell she was cracking under the pressure, mentally.

"Let me ask you something? Do you always act this calm? Because I'm starting to get scared. You should try getting angry one day." Alexis said.

"You amuse me, Alexis."

"See ya did it again!" She said before walking back to her cards.

"Now then I was activating my Suit of Sword X. This card will spin until you say stop. If the card stops upright you lose all your monsters. If it stops upside down however, I lose all of mine." He said.

"Ok….STOP!" She shouted causing it to stop upright.

"It looks like you take the hit, my dear."

"No, Tutu!" She shouted as the aforementioned ballerina was destroyed.

"If you liked that, you'll really enjoy this one. Knight of Pentacles."

Like before, the card rotated but this time she got the ability she wanted.

"Whattya know? Go, me." She said as Sartorius' turn ended.

She smiled as she drew. "I play Premature Burial, so I give up 800 points to resurrect the one monster in my graveyard. Cyber Tutu come back!" She declared as her life points fell to 3,200.

"But why keep her, when I can send her back to my grave to summon something stronger like say, my Cyber Prima!" She called as her new monster with 2300 points appeared.

"Next I play my Lightning Vortex card to destroy all your monsters. All I need do, is discard one card." She said, smirking as she gained the upper hand.

"Now I play the following equip spells. Axe of Despair and Malvolent Nuzzler so my Prima's attack goes up to 3,900!"

"Cyber Prima, attack him directly with Prima Light Stream!"

Sartorius groaned in pain as his life points dropped to 100.

"That ends my turn." Alexis said.

Sartorius smiled, as he drew. "Let's see what fate has in store for you, with Selection of Fate."

"Now you choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it."

Alexis nodded, as she slowly made her way over.

"Go ahead and choose wisely." Sartorius replied.

She pointed to a card. "That one." She said.

Sartorius closed his eyes, revealing the Hangman.

"No your kidding me!" Alexis cried, stunned.

"Didn't I tell you? This Hangman card symbolizes you Alexis. "

The card was summoned as she lost 1,000 points.

"If the card stops right-side up I lose a monster and life points equal to it's attack however, should it stop upside down then this effect applies to you."

The card spun and stopped upside down.

"No, Prima!" Alexis called.

"It's all in the cards. Thanks to them I now know what you fear the most – Failure."

She looked at him, her amber eyes trembling.

Sartorius smiled, slowly, nastily, lazily. "Yes, Alexis. I know you fear failure. But you lost a duel to one that you have now given your heart to..."

"W-What are you talking about?" The Obelisk Queen asked, shakily.

"Jaden Yuki. You dueled him and were falling in love with him before you dueled him. But the duel... you gave your heart to him," Sartorius answered.

"But I lost. Plus he's too naive to know what love is."

"He knows full well what love is, my dear. And you fell for him because he did what no other boy has been able to do... he defeated you."

"Yes.. but he never notices my feelings.. What can I do?"

"I can make it so he will notice you, my dear...I can give you the keys to Jaden's heart..."

"How? I'll do anything.. please help me.." She begged desperately.

Sartorius smiled as a vampire does when he is preparing to strike against his victim. "Join me... join the Society of Light, Alexis Harper Rhodes, and you will have him..."

"The Society of Light? What is that?"

"It is a society devoted to bringing the world into light."

"I...I don't know..."

"Join me, Alexis. And together, you and Jaden can end this destructive conflict. Join me, and you and Jaden can rule the galaxy as king and queen!"

"All right...help me... show me the light!"

Sartorius chuckled softly, as a few vines shot out from the trees nearby. "Wise choice."

The vines wrapped Alexis by her legs causing her life points to drop to 0 as she screamed before she was blinded by white light.

The following morning Alexis stood in the cafeteria but was dressed in a white blazer along with white high-heeled boots.

"Alexis, what happened? Did you get a new wardrobe or something?" Asked Syrus Truesdale.

Alexis chuckled, icily. "It's more than that. I finally woke up and I've seen the light. The Society of Light! And.. it won't be long before Jaden is all mine!" She declared before laughing in a maniac but evil way.

To be continued…


	3. An Unnerving Talk

_Last Time_

_"Join me, Alexis. And together, you and Jaden can end this destructive conflict. Join me, and you and Jaden can rule the galaxy as king and queen!"_

_"All right...help me... show me the light!"_

_Sartorius chuckled softly, as a few vines shot out from the trees nearby. "Wise choice."_

_The vines wrapped Alexis by her legs causing her life points to drop to 0 as she screamed before she was blinded by white light._

_The following morning Alexis stood in the cafeteria but was dressed in a white blazer along with white high-heeled boots._

"_Alexis, what happened? Did you get a new wardrobe or something?" Asked Syrus Truesdale._

_Alexis chuckled, icily. "It's more than that. I finally woke up and I've seen the light. The Society of Light! And.. it won't be long before Jaden is all mine!" She declared before laughing in a maniac but evil way._

_End Flashback_

Chazz stared at Alexis, wide-eyed. "L-Lexi.." He murmured getting afraid.

Alexis stared at him, her eyes cold and unloving. "What, loser?" She asked.

Chazz stood firm, although he was scared. "W-What happened to my Lexi?"

She cackled evilly. "YOUR Lexi? Ha! Princeton, you poor pathetic loser. I never was yours. But don't worry soon you'll see the light too. Won't that be nice?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

She cupped Chazz's chin in her hands. "Think about it white looks so good on you.." She said in the same sick, sweet evil voice.

"But Lexi, you've been turned into this cold, wicked, greedy white-obsessed puppet." He protested.

"No, Chazz. I've been reborn and soon you will as well." She said with a sinister smile.

"N-No I won't. Lexi please wake up!" Chazz begged, his grey onyx eyes filling with tears.

"Aww, is The Chazz gonna cry?" She asked mockingly.

"Hmph, when you come to your senses, come see me." Chazz snarled but as he tried to leave, something inside him wouldn't let him.

He gave one last glance at the whitened girl, whom he had pined for, for years he had loved.

"Alexis.." He began.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why exactly did you do this?" He asked gently.

She looked down. "Because there is a boy I love and Master Sartorius told me if I joined him I could win that boy's heart." She replied.

"Who is the boy?" Chazz asked.

"Jaden Kiyo Yuki." She replied coldly.

Chazz could feel his blood boil but didn't allow himself to show that.

She smirked as if knowing the boy's feelings. "Chazz, soon you will belong to the Society of Light!" She declared laughing wickedly before leaving the cafeteria heading in the direction of the Obelisk Blue Dorm ready to enact the next part of her plan.

To be continued..


	4. Obelisk White Duel

_A/N: Although White Alexis doesn't get her true deck till 93 in the anime in this she'll have her White Night deck along with Chazz's Infernal White card._

"_Alexis.." He began._

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_Why exactly did you do this?" He asked gently._

_She looked down. "Because there is a boy I love and Master Sartorius told me if I joined him I could win that boy's heart." She replied._

"_Who is the boy?" Chazz asked._

"_Jaden Kiyo Yuki." She replied coldly._

_Chazz could feel his blood boil but didn't allow himself to show that._

_She smirked as if knowing the boy's feelings. "Chazz, soon you will belong to the Society of Light!" She declared laughing wickedly before leaving the cafeteria heading in the direction of the Obelisk Blue Dorm ready to enact the next part of her plan._

The next morning Chazz was awakened from his sleep by Jaden Kiyo Yuki.

Chazz mumbled a few curse words under his breath. "What is it, slacker?!" He asked, irritated.

"Chazz, something happened to the Blue dorm!" Jaden breathed.

"Say what?! Oh no, Lexi could be in trouble!" He said throwing his black trenchcoat on in a hurry.

He raced out of the dorm with Jaden following.

They soon came to the blue dorm having to shield themselves from the light.

"No way it's painted white!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What gave that away, genius?" Chazz scoffed.

"Chazz, Jaden.." A voice called, weakly.

Chazz's eyes widened as did Jaden's. "Atticus?" Chazz asked immediately running to the other boy's side.

"Guys, the whole dorm's gone nuts. I tried to do something but I was just too late. Their with my sister now."

"Say what?!" The raven-haired boy screamed.

"See for yourself." Jaden told him.

Chazz looked over, and his eyes began to tremble as he saw Alexis in that horrible white along with most of the other Obelisks including her best friends, Jasmine and Mindy.

"It's good to be the Queen of the White dorm, and this is just the start, 'cause soon, I'll see to it that the entire world sees the Light!" Alexis shouted, laughing evilly.

"All hail the Society of Light." Mindy and Jasmine said together.

"All hail the White Queen! All hail the White Queen! All hail Alexis!" The girls in white chanted.

"Thank you, girls, but I think we should give some praise to the true master, and that's Sartorius!" Alexis called.

"All hail Master Sartorius!" All the girls chanted.

"Alexis.." Chazz whispered.

Alexis grinned her eyes falling on Chazz. "Are you ready to see the Light? 'Cause I already know how it's gonna end, thanks to a very dear friend of mine." Alexis said with a cold, evil chuckle.

Soon the group was at the duel arena. "I've been waiting for this ever since we met 'cause soon you'll be where you belong. With me in the Society of Light.. It's your destiny, Chazz." The whitened Obelisk Queen declared.

"Lexi I won't lose.. I'll free you from this evil society!" Chazz declared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Alexis shouted, cackling wickedly.

Chazz activated his duel disk looking brave, though deep down the youngest Princeton was afraid.

"Let's do this!" They both shouted.

"I'll start." Alexis called. "I activate the spell card Infernal White! So for the rest of the duel, starting now, you get to see my entire hand." 5 cards showed above Alexis showing Snow Fairy, Cold Sleeper, Ice Dragon (made-up), Mirror Force and White Night Fort.

"I play Snow Fairy." A ice-like fairy appeared kneeling in front of Alexis in attack mode. (1100) "And as long as she's in play all your spell cards are off-limits." She said with an evil giggle as she placed a card facedown. "That ends my turn."

"My turn!" Chazz called, drawing a card.

"Oh did I mention my spell card has another effect? Your gonna love this. Every time it's your turn, you lose 600 points!"

Chazz gasped, shuddering softly as his life points fell to 3,400.

Alexis chuckled evilly.

"I play my X-Head Cannon in attack mode! Next I play my Light Saber spell card's special ability. If I send it to my graveyard my X-Head Cannon gains 600 attack points."

The cannon glowed with light as it's attack rose to 2,400.

"Now attack her Fairy, my Cannon!" Chazz called as the cannon shot a single missle of light destroying the Fairy dropping Alexis' life points to 2,700.

"Is your little light show over?" Alexis mocked.

Chazz growled as he was forced to end his turn and his Cannon dropped back to 1,800.

Alexis drew, grinning. "I play Pot of Greed so I draw 2 cards."

She drew 2, grinning at both. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to revive my Snow Fairy. Next I'll sacrifice her to play my Ice Dragon!" A dragon made totally of ice, appeared, roaring. (2500) "Now my dragon's special ability activates so you take damage equal to Snow Fairy's attack points."

Chazz yelled as his life points fell to 2,300.

"Now my dragon attack his cannon now! Ice Freeze Burst!" The dragon inhaled launching a cold gush of ice freezing the cannon, destroying it.

Chazz groaned his points falling to 1,700.

"Now my dragon's other special ability activates. Whenever it destroys a monster we both take 900 damage." Alexis smirked as her life points didn't budge while Chazz's fell to 800.

"What the.." Chazz wondered.

"I didn't lose points because I sent my Blizzard Shield trap to the grave." She replied ending her turn.

Chazz drew and grinned.

"Don't forget that Infernal White takes 600 points." Alexis reminded him as Chazz's fell to 200.

Chazz scoffed. "I activate my Fusion Gate spell! So I remove my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank! This lets me play my XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Chazz shouted with a laugh.

The huge cannon of the 3 machines appeared. (2800)

"That ends my turn." Chazz called.

"Time to end this duel!" Alexis shouted as she held up 2 cards. "Remember when I discarded my Blizzard Shield? That let me add these 2 cards to my hand."

"I activate my Ice Sword which gives my dragon 600 extra attack points!" The dragon roared as it rose to 3100.

"Hold on it gets worse, 'cause now I play White Veil!" Alexis said.

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card so say goodbye to your Ice Sword!" Chazz said but to his surprise nothing happened.

"Why isn't it activating?" He asked.

"That's because my Ice Dragon is protected by the light of truth. It's wearing a White Veil so when it attacks every spell and trap card is destroyed."

A sort of sonic beam shot out destroying Chazz's spell.

"Now Ice Dragon, attack! Your target: his XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

"Show him the light with White Sword Blast!"

A swipe of the sword sent a blinding white light destroying Chazz's monster.

He groaned in pain as his life points fell from 200 to 0.

"It's over!" Jaden called.

The others raced to the arena to hear Chazz say something that shocked them to their core.

"I'm glad I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth and helped me to see the Light." Chazz said as he stood up after kneeling from the aftermath of the blast.

"You were right Lex. Thank you. I'm ready to join the Society of Light now." Chazz said.

"It's your destiny." Alexis replied with a chuckle.

The 2 looked at each other smirking.

"This is worse than I thought.." Jaden said, worried.

To be continued..

Made up cards

Ice Dragon

Ice Sword

Light Saber

Blizzard Shield

Ask me what the effects are if your confused. Also most of this chapter's speech comes from memory of episode 70 of the anime Obelisk White.

Tune in for the next chapter, everyone!


	5. A Shocking Revelation And Rebirth

_Last Time_

"_I'm glad I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth and helped me to see the Light." Chazz said as he stood up after kneeling from the aftermath of the blast._

"_You were right Lex. Thank you. I'm ready to join the Society of Light now." Chazz said._

"_It's your destiny." Alexis replied with a chuckle._

_The 2 looked at each other smirking._

"_This is worse than I thought.." Jaden said, worried._

_End Flashback_

Later that day Jaden was pacing worriedly around the Red Dorm.

"There's no way Chazz Xavier Princeton would be happy with losing a duel. Alexis" He blushed as he spoke her name. "must have done something to him." He finished.

"Well Sarge if ya really feel that way." Came Tyranno Hassleberry's voice, "Then go tell him that." He told Jaden.

"Good point, Hassleberry." Jaden replied.

"Hey, where's Truesdale?" Tyranno asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen Sy since the duel ended." Jaden replied.

"You better find him, and quick or he may be next!" The Southern boy warned.

"Ah, man fine!" Jaden said racing off in the direction of the White dorm with Hassleberry following.

Little did the 2 boys know, that they were in for a shocking surprise.

Back at the White Dorm, Alexis was finishing helping Chazz get dressed in his Society clothes and getting acquainted with the White dorm.

"You were right, Lex. I do look good in white." He said smirking.

Alexis smirked back. "I told you."

Chazz blushed slightly.

Alexis noticed Syrus walking around outside the dorm and grinned wickedly. "Well, well the little Vehicle Boy comes right to us." She said sweetly as she left the dorm to convert Syrus as well.

"Hi, Syrus." Alexis called sweetly.

"Hi Lex." He replied.

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Syrus sighed as he felt a warm comforting sensation come from the icy girl.

"What's wrong, Sy?" She asked cupping his chin in her hands.

"It's Zane.. he's lost respect for his opponents and I miss the old Zane." He said, sadly.

She embraced him in a soft hug. "Shh, it's ok Sy. It's ok. Besides I know how you can save Zane."

"How?" He asked. He would do anything to save Zane.

"All you need to do is join the Society of Light. You'll be the one to save Zane.." She said in a sickeningly sweet but manipulative voice.

"But Jay said that it's evil." Sy countered.

"Don't listen to him. It's your destiny to join and save Zane." She said in a hypnotic voice.

"My destiny.." Syrus repeated.

"Will you join me and purge this world of darkness?"

"Yes. It's my destiny to join you." He replied.

"Get me out of these pathetic garments and into the Society's glorious white."

Alexis laughed evilly. "Good boy, Sy." She said as she took him inside to change him into white and complete his rebirth.

Jaden and Hassleberry got there, just moments later but were unaware that Syrus had joined the dark side.

"Chazz!" Jaden called to him.

Chazz sighed and walked out. "What is it, slacker?" He asked.

"This morning at the duel, you said you were glad you lost. Did you mean that?" Jaden asked, praying Chazz would say 'no'.

"Yes I did." Chazz replied.

"But why?" Jaden asked.

"Because, dork, Alexis opened me up to the truth." He replied.

Then the doors of the White Dorm slowly opened.

"Hey Jaden.." A familiar voice said from the shadows.

To be continued..


	6. An Unexpected Enemy

_Last Time_

_Jaden and Hassleberry got there, just moments later but were unaware that Syrus had joined the dark side._

"_Chazz!" Jaden called to him._

_Chazz sighed and walked out. "What is it, slacker?" He asked._

"_This morning at the duel, you said you were glad you lost. Did you mean that?" Jaden asked, praying Chazz would say 'no'._

"_Yes I did." Chazz replied._

"_But why?" Jaden asked._

"_Because, dork, Alexis opened me up to the truth." He replied._

_Then the doors of the White Dorm slowly opened._

"_Hey Jaden.." A familiar voice said from the shadows._

_End Flashback_

The figure stepped out slowly revealing spikey blue hair and small almost invisible contacts.

Jaden Kiyo Yuki gasped in horror at the sight.

He felt his breath almost freeze in his mouth but somehow forced himself to speak.

"S-Syrus?! Is that you?" The scared Slifer boy asked.

Syrus grinned wickedly, sensing his former best friend's fear.

"Yes it's me, but not the Syrus you knew. I've been reborn 'cause I've seen the Light!" He shouted triumphantly as he laughed evilly.

"No.. not you too, Sy." Jaden whispered.

He could feel his eyes well up with tears but before they could flow, he glared intensely at the self-appointed White Queen, Alexis.

"You did this didn't you?" He hissed.

Alexis giggled evilly. "Jaden why do you seem so mad? I thought we were friends." She said in her sick, sweet voice.

"I was but you aren't the Alexis I know!" He roared.

"I know, I'm better!" She cackled.

"Yeah, right. Look at you, acting like you own the world and brainwashing my friends to join you!" He spat.

Syrus laughed. "Face it, Jaden your just jealous that we're going to purify the planet then rule it, right my Queen?"

Alexis giggled softly as she messed up Sy's hair playfully.

"That's right, Sy. You, me and the rest of the Society shall rule!" She declared, grinning evilly as Syrus looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"You won't get away with this! Mark my words, the Society of Light shall fall by my hand!" He shouted before angrily stomping off.

Little did Jaden know that the true master puppet of the Society of Light would be showing up very soon.

Syrus looked at Alexis with worried eyes. "Do you think he can truly do that my Queen?" He asked, bowing respectfully.

Alexis giggled and shook her head. "No. After all, it's this dorm which has about 50 people against him." She said.

Syrus and her laughed wickedly as did Chazz. "It's Jaden who shall pay for when he sees the Light, the true reign of the Society of Light can begin!" Alexis and Syrus said together before cackling evilly together again.

_Can the Society be stopped? _

_And to make things worse for Jaden, next time Sartorius arrives!_

_To be continued.._


	7. The Master Arrives

_Last Time_

"_You won't get away with this! Mark my words, the Society of Light shall fall by my hand!" He shouted before angrily stomping off._

_Little did Jaden know that the true master puppet of the Society of Light would be showing up very soon._

_Syrus looked at Alexis with worried eyes. "Do you think he can truly do that my Queen?" He asked, bowing respectfully._

_Alexis giggled and shook her head. "No. After all, it's this dorm which has about 50 people against him." She said._

_Syrus and her laughed wickedly as did Chazz. "It's Jaden who shall pay for when he sees the Light, the true reign of the Society of Light can begin!" Alexis and Syrus said together before cackling evilly together again_

_End Flashback._

That night Jaden couldn't seem to sleep, as he was continually haunted by the memory of his best friend wearing white.

He slowly got up the next morning and got dressed.

Little did he know the true creator of the Society of Light had arrived while he had slept.

He sighed sadly, as he passed the white dorm with Hassleberry but his ears perked up when he heard what he thought was chanting.

He moved as close as he could to the White Dorm without being detected and listened closely.

"All hail Master Sartorius!" The white students chanted in front of a man wearing what looked like a normal Obelisk Blue blazer with long flowing blue-purple hair.

"Do you like the white paint, sir? All my idea." Alexis said smirking a little.

Sartorius chuckled. "Yes, dear Alexis it is a fitting choice for the dorm which will soon rule the academy."

Alexis grinned. "I'm glad you like it Master." She replied before leading the others into another cheer.

Sartorius grinned.

He was happy to have a woman who was such a born leader, who was so devoted to himself and the Society and wore the color white with such intense pride as his leader.

"Alexis?" He asked her softly.

She turned to him. "Yes, master?"

He smiled darkly as he led her out into the hall.

"Since I'm now a student here I will take over the duties of how the society is run. What I mean is I'll decide who is worthy of what positions and who isn't worthy to the Light.

Is there any position or job you wish to retain?"

She giggled softly. "Yes, actually. If you don't mind I would like being in charge of making those you deem worthy see the Light."

He grinned evilly. "The position is yours." He replied as he and Alexis shared a sinister, evil laugh.


	8. Icy Love

_A/N: This chapter includes Iceshipping or White Alexis X Jaden_

_Last Time_

_She giggled softly. "Yes, actually. If you don't mind I would like being in charge of making those you deem worthy see the Light."_

_He grinned evilly. "The position is yours." He replied as he and Alexis shared a sinister, evil laugh._

_End Flashback_

Jaden Kiyo Yuki looked at the White Dorm with a sort of pained expression.

"Hey Jaden.." Came the voice of Syrus Aidan Truesdale.

"Sy.. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He replied,

"Truesdale! What are you thinking, son?!" Tyranno Hassleberry asked, outraged to see a friend in the enemy's colors.

Syrus laughed wickedly. "I've seen the Light!" He said smiling evilly.

"I oughta clobber you!" Tyranno growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dino dweeb.." Came the icy voice of the "enlightened" Alexis.

"Alexis.." Jaden whispered softly.

Alexis giggled evilly upon seeing Jaden.

"Well, well the dork confronts the Queen.." She said cackling evilly.

"Alexis I can't fight you.." Jaden said.

"Aww what's wrong? You scared?" She taunted.

"No Lex. Come here." He told her, signaling Hassleberry to stay behind as he led her over to a small tree away from the others.

"Hurry up so I can continue to spread the Light!" The White Queen said icily.

"Well Lex, see I've always known what fiancé meant. I just didn't want to win you like a cheap ante card, ya know?" He asked.

"Yeah, your right." She said.

"Alexis I don't know if you care anymore but I love you and am in love with you." He said.

Her eyes widened but only for a moment. "That took a lot of guts." She replied her usual cold smirk returned.

Jaden nodded, his chocolate-brown eyes meeting her icy amber ones.

"I love you too ya dork. But keep quiet about it. Understand?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Yes I understand. I won't tell anyone." He replied.

She turned around and walked away leaving the young Slifer alone.

Although he loved her, he couldn't stand to see her in that horrid white but there wasn't really much he could do except deal with it.

He just hoped that somehow the icy cold of her heart could somehow be melted by his love.

Jaden sighed, a little. The only way that could happen is if he joined the Society of Light.

He wondered about her. Did she truly love him back?

"_Only time will tell." _Jaden thought.

Little did he know, the White Queen was overjoyed right now and she had just used her icy personality as a facade..

To be continued..


	9. To Be Worthy

_Last Time_

_Little did he know, the White Queen was overjoyed right now and she had just used her icy personality as a facade.._

_End Flashback_

In her room, she was jumping on her bed joyfully. She didn't care if it was childish. She had the boy of her dreams, and that's all that mattered.

But she hadn't been fully truthful about her love, and so that was her next step in claiming Jaden forever.

They would be side-to-side always even if Jaden never saw the Light, she'd make sure of it.

For she was the White Queen, and if she had to in order to claim Jaden she'd make him the White King.

She giggled to herself, as she pictured a white empire in the future, ruled by her and Jaden.

Back outside, Jaden continued to wonder whether she truly loved him but was quickly snapped out of those thoughts upon hearing the icy voice of Syrus.

"Jaden.." He said, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah Sy?" He asked.

"Our Queen requests your presence." The whitened boy replied.

"What for?" He asked growing suspicious.

"She didn't tell me but I advise you to go to her room, Jaden."

Jaden smiled innocently and nodded.

Syrus smirked evilly, not actually knowing his Queen's plans himself.

Jaden walked down the hall until he came to Alexis' door which had a picture of her smirking on it which, not surprisingly was in between Chazz's and Sartorius' rooms.

"Alexis!" He called.

"Come in, Jaden." Was the whitened girl's eerily calm reply.

Jaden walked in, mentally shivering. "Hi Alexis." He casually said.

"Hello Jaden." She replied.

"So what's this about, Lex?" He asked.

"Me." She replied.

"You, Lex?" He asked.

"Yes, Jay." She replied.

"Well, what is it?" He asked softly.

"I wasn't completely honest with you back there." She said.

"You weren't?" He asked.

"No. You see, the reason I joined the Society of Light was to win your heart."

Jaden's eyes widened. "You did?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes Jaden. When I was a Blue, you never even noticed my feelings so I thought if I changed, you would and you did." She replied, with an evil but happy smile.

Jaden looked down. "Lex I.. didn't know you loved me at the time." He replied, looking down in shame.

She smirked a little. "I've always loved you, ya little adorable dork." She replied, with a giggle.

Jaden blushed darkly. "And I have loved you since I first saw you." He said.

Now it was her turn to blush. "Really?" She asked.

Jaden nodded. "I love you, Alexis Harper Rhodes." He replied his lips meeting hers in a deep passionate kiss.

She blushed darker as she returned the kiss. "And I love you too, Jaden Kiyo Yuki."

Jaden smiled, but only for a moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice icy and cold but held a loving tone.

Jaden blushed as he looked into her cold amber eyes. "Hassleberry is going to kill me for this, but for some reason I feel unworthy to return your love unless I am part of the Society of Light." He told her.

She chuckled evilly. "Your saying you wish to see the Light?" She asked her eyes looking deep into his as if peering into his soul.

He nodded with a slightly evil smile. "It's the only way I can feel worthy of your love so yes. Alexis I wish to join the Society of Light."

She smiled wickedly before she and Jaden shared a laugh.. an evil laugh…

To be continued..

So Jaden has confessed his love for Alexis and she has returned it. But to feel worthy of her, he has decided to join the Society of Light.

Is this the biggest mistake of his life or the greatest decision?

Read to see!


	10. Jaden's Challenge

_A/N: In this, the Overseas Champs will arrive a season early with the exception of Viper. That means Jesse, Jim, Axel and Adrian will also be a part of this. So technically it follows the sort of AU timeline I have set up. Enjoy folks!_

_Last Time_

_He nodded with a slightly evil smile. "It's the only way I can feel worthy of your love so yes. Alexis I wish to join the Society of Light."_

_She smiled wickedly before she and Jaden shared a laugh.. an evil laugh…_

_End Flashback_

A short time later, she and Jaden came out of the White Dorm, the latter in white rather than his familiar red.

Hassleberry's eyes widened in shock. "Jaden is that you?" He asked.

Jaden grinned evilly. "Yes, Hassleberry it's me." He replied kissing Alexis' cheek.

Alexis giggled and kissed back as Hassleberry stared at him in confusion. "What are ya doing in white, son?" He asked.

Jaden laughed. "I've seen the Light!"

Hassleberry frowned. Deep down he'd hate himself for this.

"Why I oughta crush you son! How dare you join the enemy's lines!" He shouted angrily.

Syrus snickered. "Your just jealous, Hassleberry." He replied.

"Say what?!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"You heard me. Your jealous!" Sy said, cackling evilly.

Hassleberry growled softly.

"Face it. Your all alone.." Jaden taunted.

Alexis snickered and nodded.

An older boy wearing a cowboy hat and had a pet crocodile in a special pouch came running.

"G'day mates. What's all the commotion?" He said.

He spoke with a heavy Australian accent.

"Jim, Sarge here has joined the enemy." Hassleberry replied, gesturing to the whitened Jaden.

"Crikey! That aughta present a problem there, mate." Jim replied.

"I have a way we can settle this." Jaden replied.

"What is it, mate?" Jim asked.

"We duel. If you lose, you join the Society of Light." Jaden replied, with a grin.

Shirley growled, from her position in Jim's backpack indicating she didn't particulary like the stakes.

"Don't do it, soldier! He's too dangerous to duel!" Hassleberry urged.

Jim looked deep in thought, as if contemplating the stakes himself.

"You have a point there, mate." Jim replied.

Jaden frowned, thinking his challenge would be turned down.

Hassleberry sighed in relief, hoping Jim's decision was final.

"But Jaden is your friend, right mate?" Jim asked, with a slight smile.

Hassleberry smiled back and nodded. "That's right soldier, Jaden is my friend." He replied.

"Then I'll be the one to rescue him for ya, mate."

Jaden grinned. "Excellent. Meet me at the White Dorm's arena in one hour, got it?" Jaden asked.

"Right, mate. Now let's go duel! Shirley ya ready?" Jim asked.

Shirley gave an affirmative growl.

Jim grinned, as he left for the time being to go prepare his deck for what would be the toughest duel of his life.

Alexis looked at Jaden with a little concern. "You sure about this, Jaden?" She asked.

Jaden nodded as he kissed her. "Yes. I will defeat him and make him see the Light!"

Hassleberry growled. "We'll see, Jaden." He said with some bitterness as he left for the time being.

Jaden and Alexis turned around and headed to their rooms for awhile.

This duel would determine both Jim and Jaden's fate..

To be continued..


	11. 2 Turn Kill

_A/N: Since this duel isn't like a major event in the story, the duel will be relatively short. It will probably only last between 3 to 6 turns. Enjoy it anyway, guys! Also in this Fossil Fusion can fuse with any monster of the opponent's instead of only Dinosaurs._

_Last Time_

_Jim grinned, as he left for the time being to go prepare his deck for what would be the toughest duel of his life._

_Jaden and Alexis turned around and headed to their rooms for awhile._

_This duel would determine both Jim and Jaden's fate.._

_End Flashback_

Jim sat under a large shady tree, that overlooked the ocean and the White Dorm as he was working on his deck.

"_Let's see here. Knowing these White members, Jaden aughta use a lot of cards with 'White' in their names but since he just joined, he probably will use his Elemental Heroes. So for now I should probably focus on overpowering him with my Fossil cards."_ Jim thought as he carefully went over his cards.

About 45 minutes had passed so Jim slowly got up from the shade of his tree and started on his way to the White Dorm.

He opened the doors to the dorm, ignoring the murmurs of the students as he was challenged to duel there by Jaden.

He came to the arena with about 5 minutes to spare, Jaden already there with Alexis standing on his right side of the arena, ready to cheer her boyfriend on throughout the duel.

"Well, well he shows." Jaden taunted.

"Right then, you ready for a fight, mate?" Jim asked, smiling calmly.

"You better believe it." Jaden replied.

Alexis smiled happily, her cold amber eyes glistening with joy only Jaden could actually see.

"Game on!" They shouted.

Jim: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll go first mate. And I'll start with my Card Destruction spell card. So each of us discards our entire hand then we draw the same number of cards we sent to our graves, mate." He stated as he discarded his Fossil Soldier, 3 copies of Sample Fossil, a Swords of Revealing Light and Sakuretsu Armor and drew 6 new cards which included Fossil Fusion, Time Stream, Fossil Recovery, Specimen Inspection, Weathering Soldier and Half Life.

Jaden glared at him as he was forced to discard Elemental Hero Necroshade, Winged Kuriboh LV 10, Card Trooper, Dark Hero Summoning and Elemental Hero Avian.

He then drew 5 new cards which were Miracle Fusion, Polymerization, Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and his Neo Space field spell.

"Are you done?" He growled.

"Not yet mate, now I play Fossil Fusion!" Jim said as a spell similar to Polymerization appeared.

The only difference was that there were dino skeletons in the card's art.

"Oh no, a fusion!" Jaden cried.

"Right, mate. I excavate the remains of your Winged Kuriboh LV 10 and my Sample Fossil. Then I fuse them to make 'dis bloke – From the depths of the earth, meet Fossil Dragon Skullgios!" Jim shouted.

A dragon that was literally the skeleton of a dinosaur appeared, roaring. (3500/0)

"3500 attack points?!" Jaden shouted.

"That's right, mate. However I have to end my turn." Jim said.

"About time, fossil dork." Jaden growled as he drew.

He grinned evilly at the draw. "I activate Pot of Greed!" Jaden called as he drew 2 cards.

"Now I activate my Hinotama spell. This powerful spell card burns away 500 of your life points." Jaden replied as a few streams of fireballs rained down on Jim.

Jim groaned as he lost 500 points. "Crikey, I wasn't expecting that!" Jim said.

Jim: 3500

Jaden: 4000

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said as the image of a hidden card appeared in front of him.

"Right, mate! My draw." He said but as Jim drew, Skullgios roared and exploded into pixels.

"What's going on, mate?" Jim asked.

"I activated my Ring of Destruction trap. Now Skullgios is destroyed and we both take damage equal to his attack points. You lose." Jaden replied, smiling evilly.

Jim: 0

Jaden: 500

"Way to go, Jay!" Alexis cheered.

Jaden blushed, as he kissed Alexis' cheek.

Jim got up from kneeling from the blast from Jaden's Ring of Destruction trap.

"Tell me, Jim. Have you seen the light?" Jaden asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes mate."

"Excellent.." Jaden replied as he and Alexis laughed evilly..

To be continued..

Made-up Cards

Fossil Soldier

Fossil Recovery

Dark Summoning

Each of the above cards will be used in a later chapter, the fossil cards by Jim and Dark Summoning by Jaden.


	12. Bastion's Desire

_Last Time_

_Jim got up from kneeling from the blast from Jaden's Ring of Destruction trap._

"_Tell me, Jim. Have you seen the light?" Jaden asked._

_Jim nodded. "Yes mate."_

"_Excellent.." Jaden replied as he and Alexis laughed evilly.._

_End Flashback_

Jaden and Alexis left the arena, holding one another's hands as they smiled at each other.

Jim also left but on the way to trying to find a room, he bumped into Chazz.

"Hey will you watch where your going, dork?" Chazz growled, irritably.

"So sorry, mate." Jim apologized tipping his hat.

"Why are you here anyway?" Chazz asked him.

Jim chuckled and smiled. "Well ya see mate, Jaden challenged me to a duel." He said.

Chazz's eyebrow raised. "Master Sartorius didn't tell me he joined the Society." He said aloud.

Jim looked puzzled but continued anyway. "Anyway I lost, mate." He replied, smiling sheepishly.

Chazz smirked. "So you've seen the light too, right?" He asked, obviously happy with the former Slifer's efforts.

"That's right, mate." Jim said.

Chazz smiled evilly. "Excellent. Want me to help you out for a bit?" He asked.

Jim smiled calmly. "Sure, mate. How kind of you." He replied.

Chazz chuckled as he helped him up. "Let's go."

Jim nodded and proceeded to follow the raven-haired teen.

Jaden and Alexis exited the dorm once again, to find Hassleberry and Syrus there.

"Hey Jay!" Syrus cheerfully greeted his whitened best friend.

"Hello Sy." Jaden replied, pulling the little bluenette closer giving him a playful noogie.

Syrus giggled. "Jay stop it, your messing my hair up." He playfully whined.

Jaden chuckled as he fixed the smaller boy's hair.

Hassleberry looked up at Jaden. "So how did it go?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Jaden smirked wickedly. "I won. Jim has seen the light!" He declared as the whitened trio laughed evilly.

Hassleberry screamed. "THAT IS IT!! I'VE HAD IT!!" He roared.

Syrus looked a little shaken but shook it off, his usual cold sneer returning. "Had it with what dino dork?" He asked mockingly.

"WITH THIS SOCIETY STEALING MY FRIENDS!!" Hassleberry spat before stomping off to think of a plan to take down this Society once and for all.

Meanwhile at the docks, Bastion William Misawa sat there, looking glum.

"Hey why so glum, partner?" Came the Southern accent of Jesse Andersen.

He looked a lot like Jaden except he had blue hair and icy green eyes.

"Well it's just it's that new White Dorm, Jesse. If there going after the best, why are they ignoring me?" He asked in his British accent.

Jesse sat down next to him, looking sympathetic. "What are ya saying, partner?" He asked.

"All right, fine I admit it. I wish the Society of Light wanted me.." He said, looking more gloomy as he said this.

"But why?" Jesse asked.

"Because I just want to be noticed.." Bastion told him.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's the right way there, Hoss." Jesse replied.

"I suppose your right.." Bastion said as he got up and walked away.

A short distance away, Aster Phoenix looked through his binoculars with a slight frown.

He knew better..

To be continued..


	13. Syrus' Doubts And A Recommendation

_A/N: Although he wasn't represented by a tarot card in the anime, in this Bastion will be represented by the following tarot cards – The Sage because he's always studying and the Mathematician because of his high intellect. Syrus will be represented by The Pure Angel because he never betrays anything he believes in unless he is greatly angered like when he turns on Jaden in Season 3._

_Last Time_

"_Yeah, but I don't think that's the right way there, Hoss." Jesse replied._

"_I suppose your right.." Bastion said as he got up and walked away._

_A short distance away, Aster Phoenix looked through his binoculars with a slight frown._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile back at the White Dorm, Syrus was having second doubts about whether he belonged in the Society of Light.

Alexis noticed this and sat down by his side. "Hey, Sy what's the matter?" She asked kindly.

"Well Lex it's just.. I wonder if I'm actually worthy to the Society of Light. I mean since I joined, I haven't dueled anyone." The whitened bluenette replied.

Alexis wrapped him in a warm, compassionate hug knowing Jaden wouldn't mind.

"Of course your worthy to the Society. We just haven't found you the right opponent." She told him.

Syrus blushed and smiled. "Thanks Lexi." He said his cold smile returning.

She smiled back just as coldly. "Anytime Sy."

Back at the Ra dorm Bastion was fixing up his deck, angry he had been overlooked by the Society of Light.

"_I'll show those Society snobs! I'm every bit as good as they are! I've beaten my share of Obelisk Blue students, I've held my own against Jaden and I've even given Chazz a run for his money! I'm worthy of the Society of Light and I'll prove it if I have to duel Sartorius himself!"_ Bastion thought angrily.

Meanwhile back in the White Dorm, Sartorius flipped over a card which was The Sage.

"_Interesting_._"_ The fortuneteller thought.

"_The cards tell me there is a persistent scholar here worthy of the Light. What could this mean?"_ He wondered as he flipped another card which he knew was The Mathematician.

"_The Mathematician. This means there is a highly intellectual student among us. Perhaps this ties in to The Sage. But who could this person be?"_ He thought.

Back in the Ra dorm Bastion yelled with pride that his deck was complete. Little did the Ra genius know he was an integral part of Sartorius' plans now or at least would very soon be.

Syrus walked down the hallway to his master's room. He had thought of someone he should recommend to the Society which he hoped by telling Sartorius would earn him a bit more respect.

He knocked firmly on Sartorius' door with a bit of new-found confidence he'd gained from speaking to Alexis earlier.

"Who is it?" Sartorius asked calmly.

"Syrus Truesdale, master." Sy said boldly but calmly.

"Ah, please enter my child." Sartorius replied in the same calm tone.

Syrus walked in, wearing a white blazer and boots similar to the ones Chazz wore.

But as he looked at his master, worry struck him once again.

"What troubles you, dear Syrus?" He asked in a kind father-like tone.

"Well master, I feel as though I'm not really worthy here in the Society." Syrus told him.

Sartorius smiled kindly and put his arm around Syrus. "My dear child did you know our highest member, Alexis felt the same way when she saw the Light?" He asked.

Syrus' eyes widened. He never would have guessed that.

Unlike himself, she was always sure of herself and her actions.

"No Master I did not know that." The whitened bluenette replied.

Sartorius chuckled. "So you see, dear Syrus, what your going through is completely normal. Have I eased your fears?" He asked.

Sy nodded as he smiled.

"Good." Sartorius said, smiling back at the smaller boy.

"Master if I may ask, I have a favor to ask you." Syrus asked shyly.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Can you please see my future in the cards?" Syrus asked.

"Of course." Sartorius replied as he flipped over the card which revealed The Pure Angel.

Syrus looked at it in awe as it showed a beautiful angel surrounded by white all around.

"What does my card mean, Master?" Syrus asked excitedly.

"You will soon suffer a defeat in the future." Sartorius told him.

Syrus looked down, disappointed but looked back up when Sartorius spoke again.

"However despite your defeat, you will remain loyal to the Light and when you return after losing to Jaden Yuki, you will be stronger than ever." He stated.

Syrus smiled happily as he couldn't resist gently hugging the man he idolized. "Thank you, Master!" He chirped happily.

Sartorius chuckled and returned the hug. "Your welcome, my child. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." He replied.

"Please continue." Sartorius said.

"There is a duelist I recommend that joins the Society of Light."

Sartorius smirked. "And who is this duelist?"

"Bastion Misawa." Syrus told him.

To be continued..


	14. The Almost Return Of Syrus

_A/N: To make the duel more like it's anime counterpart in this chapter later on Sartorius will give Syrus a deck that has the cards Chazz used in the real duel. Also Syrus may be a bit OOC, as he will use most if not all of the lines Chazz used in that episode. Plus the lines will probably be exactly like the episode, as I know it well except that Jaden or Syrus will replace Chazz's lines but at the beginning of Chapter 15 after the pre-chapter flashback ends Chazz will still ditch the Ojamas as the deck Syrus receives is merely a duplicate of Chazz's._

_Last Time _

"_Yes, Master." He replied. _

"_Please continue." Sartorius said. _

"_There is a duelist I recommend that joins the Society of Light." _

_Sartorius smirked. "And who is this duelist?" _

"_Bastion Misawa." Syrus told him._

_End Flashback _

Sartorius chuckled. "Excellent, dear Syrus. I ensure you a reward later for this information." He replied.

Syrus' eyes glistened. "Thank you master." He said happily.

He nodded and let Syrus go off on his way.

Back in the Ra Dorm..

"It's alive! It's alive! I've created the perfect deck! It's absolutely flawless!" Bastion shouted before turning around, thinking he was being watched. "Someone there?" Bastion asked but what had been there watching, the spirit of Destiny Hero – Doom Lord had left.

Bastion left the Ra dorm, and began his jog to the White Dorm.

"Nice night, don't ya think?" Aster Phoenix asked.

"Aster?! Yes just taking a run." Bastion replied, answering the silver-haired pro's question.

Aster smirked lightly. "With your deck and your duel disk?" He asked, his own Duel Disk laying nearby.

"Aster you can't stop me, so don't try. I'm going to the White Dorm to challenge Sartorius." He replied.

"Wow, impressive." Aster replied.

"You'll see. I won't lose. I can't. Not with the deck I've built." Bastion replied as he left. Aster watched him leave, looking up into the shadows of the full moon's light.

A few moments later the doors to the White Dorm opened and Bastion walked in. "Bastion?!"

"Hey, wrong dorm geek." A few of the White students mocked.

"Where is Sartorius?" Bastion asked.

"That's Master Sartorius!" Jaden replied, angry that Bastion would disrespect his master. "Got that dork?! And he's busy." Jaden shot back.

"That's right, 'specially for your kind. I'm afraid Yellow's just not his color." Alexis replied with a smile.

"Well this can't wait! I'm here to challenge him to a duel!" Bastion declared.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"You in a duel against Sartorius?!" Came the cold sneering voice of the converted Syrus. "Stop it! That's enough!" Bastion demanded to the students who were still laughing. "Didn't you get the memo? Bastion, only duelists with talent can join the Society of Light." Jaden taunted.

"So in other words, your just not good enough." Syrus added.

"What?! But I was Ra's top pupil!" Bastion protested.

"Not according to these guys." Jaden taunted gesturing to 3 of Bastion's friends who 'saw the light' earlier that day after losing a duel against Chazz.

"Why don't you open your eyes and look around?" The boy who bore a slight resemblance to Tristan Taylor mocked.

"Yeah, man if you were number 1.." The second boy teased.

"They would've come for you.." The third boy finished for the second.

"Instead of you coming to us!" The first boy taunted.

"Don't you get it?" Jaden mocked.

"No one wants you here, so just go home." Syrus added.

Bastion growled softly. "I'm going nowhere!" He declared.

Syrus, Jaden and Alexis laughed.

"Wait.." Came Sartorius' voice.

"Master!" The trio cried, immediately bowing in respect.

"My apologies, how rude of us.." Sartorius said, coming down the stairs.

"It's you." Bastion said.

"Just leave, Bastion!" Alexis demanded.

"Save it, just duel me." Bastion said to Sartorius.

"Me? Why, Bastion, you've shown a tremendous amount of courage in coming here. You've earned my respect." Sartorius replied.

"Fine then let's duel. And when I win whomever I duel will leave the Society of Light." "Very well, that is as long as you understand the price of failure. Should you lose, you'll join the Society of Light." Sartorius told the Ra genius, just wanting to unnerve him. Syrus turned to his master. "Master, perhaps I should duel Bastion in your place." He suggested.

Sartorius nodded, handing Syrus a different deck. "So are you up for the challenge, Mr. Truesdale?" He asked the small duelist.

"Absolutely but I wouldn't call it a challenge." He taunted Bastion.

Bastion grinned wryly. "Nor would I.." He replied.

About 10 minutes later, all the White students were sitting in the arena, Sartorius, Jaden and Alexis stood on the area above the arena to observe.

The spirit of Ojama Green, who was a part of Syrus' new deck whimpered.

"I hope the boss beats Bastion." He said.

"What are you thinking?! We're rooting against the boss!" Ojama Yellow shouted.

"Why would we do that?!" Ojama Black and Green asked.

"Simple! Bastion wins and Syrus goes back to his old self!" Yellow explained. "Really?!" Green shouted.

"Oh joy!" Black said.

"Let's go Bastion!" Yellow said.

"Beat Syrus!" All 3 said.

Syrus thought he heard something but ignored it.

"_This is it. It all comes down to this." _Bastion thought a fire seeming to burn around him. "Game on!" They both shouted.

Syrus: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"All hail Syrus! All hail Syrus! All hail Syrus!" The White students chanted as Syrus looked at Bastion with a smug grin.

"I'll begin. En garde!" Bastion said as he drew.

"I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" Bastion called as an seemingly orange version of Beta The Magnet Warrior appeared. (1800/1500)

"And one card facedown, now you have a go." Bastion said as the image of a hidden card appeared behind his Magnet Warrior.

"Is that all? Pathetic." Syrus taunted as he drew a card.

"I call Beetron-1, also known as Beetletop!" Syrus called, as a orange machine-like bee appeared on his side. (1700/0)

"Next I play the spell card, Frontline Base! With this card, once every turn I can summon a Machine-type Union monster from my deck as long as it's Level 4 or below of course. So I play this guy, Beetron-2 Electric Bugaloo!"

Syrus giggled evilly softly.

"What I meant was Beetleturbo. Now I have 2 Beetrons in play so Beetron-1 gains 400 points but that's not all it means. Beetron-1 and Beetron-2 join together!"

Syrus shouted as Beetron-1 placed itself atop Beetron-2. "Meet Beetletopturbo!" Syrus called. (2100/1800?)

"All right, go get him Sy!" Jaden cheered.

"Now attack! Beetle Rush!" Syrus commanded as the combined monster of the 2 Beetrons charged toward Bastion's Magnet Warrior.

"You've triggered my trap. Magnet Force Plus!" Bastion called as his trap shot a sort of electrical beam at Syrus' monster.

Syrus growled softly.

"I've re-configured your Beetletop's electrons, thus altering it's magnetic field. In simpler terms he's become a positively charged monster, exactly like mine. So now the 2 can't fight." Bastion explained with a grin.

"Oh come on! Last I checked, this was a duel not a science class!" Syrus shouted as he ended his turn.

"When you duel me, it's both!" Bastion said as he drew.

"Now I sacrifice Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus along with Omega Minus in my hand which lets me summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum!"

Bastion called as the large yellow machine, which was a sort of fusion of Sigma Plus, and Omega Minus in terms of appearance appeared on the field. (2700/1300)

"And now, Warrior Magnum destroy his Beetletop!" Bastion commanded as his monster fired a beam of magnetic light at Syrus' monster, causing a small explosion.

Syrus put his arm up to shield himself. "Well it seems someone needs a refresher course, because only one of my Union cards gets destroyed." He boasted.

"Not both?!" Bastion asked, shocked.

Syrus chuckled evilly softly.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Bastion said.

Syrus: 3400

Bastion: 4000

Syrus drew and smirked. "I activate Pot of Greed! And with 2 more cards to choose from, I play A Feather Of The Phoenix. The spell works like this, first I have to ditch one of the cards that I'm holding then I get a monster back." Sy said as he sent Ojamagic into his graveyard, then Beetron-2 appeared.

"Well look at that it's Beetron-2 and since I ditched Ojamagic my 3 Ojamas show up!" Sy called.

"Aah but we don't- we don't wanna fight!" Yellow protested before he and his brothers were pulled into Sy's hand.

"Next I activate Ojama Ride! Now I can summon up to 3 Machine-type Union monsters from my deck for a small price – I hafta send the 3 stooges packing!" Sy declared.

"Say what?! So that's how it's gonna be?!" All 3 Ojamas cried, as Syrus sent them to the graveyard.

"Now I play Beetron-2 Beetleturbo and Beetron-3 Spider Base!" Sy called as a new Beetron that looked like it was named, appeared. (1000/2000)

"All right boys, join to form Assault Cannon Beetle!" Syrus shouted as the new fusion monster which indeed had a cannon appeared in defense mode. (2400/2800)

"What is that thing?! Besides bad news.." Bastion murmured.

"Now I play the spell card, Ojamandala. So I pay 1000 life points to re-summon my Ojamas. But it gets worse, cuz every time I sacrifice one you lose 800 points."

"You can't!" Bastion shouted.

"Yes he can!" The Ojama brothers whimpered.

The cannon fired 3 shots, each of which sent an Ojama flying.

"Our apologies in advance, Bastion!" They squealed as they hit.

Syrus: 2400

Bastion: 1600

"You might as well just quit and join our Society! Cuz even if you manage to win you'll still be all alone in that dorm!" Syrus taunted.

"I'm afraid that's where your wrong! Alone?!" Bastion asked as he drew.

"How can I be alone with friends like this?! I sacrifice Warrior Magnum to summon Plasma Warrior Eitom!" Bastion called as a large purple metallic warrior appeared on his side. (3000/1600)

"By dividing his own attack points in half, he's able to attack you directly. Now Eitom, go ahead and introduce yourself! Atomic Blast!" Bastion commanded as Eitom shot a large ball of pure atomic energy, which collided with Syrus head-on.

"Bring it on!!" The whitened duelist shouted.

Syrus: 900

Bastion: 1600

"Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn. Now you have a go." Bastion stated calmly.

"Well guess that's why he never made it past Ra. If it were me, I would've wiped out his Cannon Beetle first." Alexis said.

"You'd be wrong." Sartorius calmly countered.

"Why?" Alexis asked, looking at her master, the man she idolized with pure pride.

"With Bastion's move, he's all but guaranteed his victory the next round. For even if Syrus attacks, one of Bastion's facedown cards will surely reverse the damage." He explained to his highest ranking member.

"So if Syrus fights, he'll lose this match?! And if he does nothing he'll still lose?!" She asked, concerned for the little bluenette.

Sartorius chuckled a little. "It would seem that Bastion has proven himself.' He said then looked to Alexis. "Don't worry, my child the cards tell me that even if Syrus does lose this duel he could never betray the light." He explained.

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. Although she didn't care about the bluenette as much as she did about Jaden, she still did care so hearing this news calmed The White Queen down.

Bastion looked at Syrus with a grin. _"If my calculations are correct, no matter what you do next, you lose Syrus."_ He thought still grinning.

Syrus looked at him with a sort of annoyed expression.

The duel had gone on a little longer than the whitened bluenette wanted.

"All right, dork." Syrus said as he drew. "I activate my Front Change spell card! Now I can swap out my Assault Cannon for my ultimate monster! The dreaded **COMBAT SCISSORS BEETLE!!"** Syrus screamed as the cannon now changed to what looked like a giant pair of scissors. (3600/1800)

"All right, Scissor Beetle! Attack with Cross Slicer!" Sy commanded as the Beetle fired what looked like a miniature scissor heading for Plasma Warrior Eitom.

"You've triggered my trap, Magic Cylinder!" Bastion shouted.

"Oh no! But that means that-" Syrus began.

"Yes, you lose. Because Magic Cylinder deals you damage equal to your monster's attack points." Bastion said with a smile as the attack was sucked in one tube and fired out the other which made direct contact with Syrus.

Syrus screamed in pain. "No!!! I wasn't supposed to lose!!!" He cried as his life points dropped to 0.

"Syrus!!" Jaden and Alexis screamed.

All the other White dorm members seemed concerned.

"Syrus, are you ok gent? Are you back?" Bastion asked cautiously as he approached. "You wish!" Syrus cackled wickedly.

"I simply must leave the White dorm for a while but I'll never abandon the light!" He said as he continued to laugh as he left.

To be continued..

_A/N: All right, for those of you who don't understand the ending, Syrus lost so he technically is out of the Society of Light. However because of his normal personality where he won't betray what he believes in, he still believes in the Light but won't actually return to the SOL till chapter 16, however while out his speech will revert to that of the old Sy but he will still wear his White outfit because he is still loyal to the Light. _


	15. A New Challenge And Conflicting Feelings

_A/N: When Jaden duels Bastion in the chapter after this one, he'll use a mixture of Chazz's White Knights and his Elemental Heroes._

_Last Time_

_Syrus screamed in pain. "No!!! I wasn't supposed to lose!!!" He cried as his life points dropped to 0._

"_Syrus!!" Jaden and Alexis screamed. All the other White dorm members seemed concerned._

"_Syrus, are you ok gent? Are you back?" Bastion asked cautiously as he approached._

"_You wish!" Syrus cackled wickedly. "I simply must leave the White dorm for a while but I'll never abandon the light!" He said as he continued to laugh as he left._

_End Flashback _

Chazz walked out to the main gate of the academy and took out his deck.

"Why am I wasting my time with them?" Chazz asked aloud, as he took the 3 cards from his deck and flicked them into the wind with one flick of his wrist.

"See ya!" Chazz called, laughing not caring for the Ojamas cries as he went back inside.

Jaden looked stunned that his best friend had lost.

"I can't believe it… Sy actually lost." The whitened child replied, stunned.

"Don't worry Jay, we'll rescue him." Alexis reassured her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Master Sartorius said he would never leave the light." Jaden said, cheering back up.

"Exactly. So don't worry. He'll be back with us soon enough Jay." She replied.

"Hey Bastion!" Jaden called.

Bastion, who had been on his way out turned around. "Yes Jaden?" He asked.

"You'll pay for taking Syrus away from where he belongs! You and I are going to duel! Tommorrow that is, so you'll get a night to prepare to lose. See ya tomorrow!" Jaden sneered, laughing coldly.

Bastion continued on his way out of the arena, looking glum.

"_He should've been freed upon his loss but for some reason, he's still loyal to them…" _Bastion thought as he returned to his room to prepare his deck for his upcoming duel.

Meanwhile in another area of the academy, Syrus was still reeling from his loss to Bastion.

He knew that he couldn't be at the White Dorm anymore because of his loss but something inside him prevented him from shedding the horrid white of the Society.

"What's happening…to me? I feel like the old Syrus but I'm still loyal to the Light..but why?" Sy asked aloud.

"Is my loyalty that strong?" He asked himself.

"_No! No! When I lost I left the Society."_ Syrus thought.

"But if that's true then why does part of me want to keep wearing this jacket?" He asked himself.

"Wait, I know I'll go see Jesse. Yeah he can explain it." Sy told himself and set off to find Jesse.

To be continued…


	16. A Friendly Chat And A Conversion

_A/N: Since I don't feel like putting in the whole duel with Jay and Bastion I'll just show Sy coming to the arena at the tailend of the duel._

_Last Time _

"_What's happening…to me? I feel like the old Syrus but I'm still loyal to the Light..but why?" Sy asked aloud. _

"_Is my loyalty that strong?" He asked himself. _

"_No! No! When I lost I left the Society." Syrus thought. _

"_But if that's true then why does part of me want to keep wearing this jacket?" He asked himself. _

"_Wait, I know I'll go see Jesse. Yeah he can explain it." Sy told himself and set off to find Jesse. _

_End Flashback _

Around an hour had passed when Syrus finally tracked down Jesse. 

Jesse looked up and saw him but was still cautious as Sy was still in the Society's White. "Jesse!" Syrus called. 

Jesse backed away slowly. 

"It's all right I lost a duel so I'm out of the Society of Light." Syrus called, sensing Jesse's fear. 

Jesse sighed in relief, feeling better. 

"I need to talk to you." Syrus told him as he came closer. 

Jesse smiled good-naturedly. 

"Sure what is it, partner?" Jesse asked. 

Syrus sighed and sat down next to him. 

"Have you ever done something bad or been in a bad organization but you find when your finally free you still feel a little loyal to the bad thing or group you were in?" He asked.

Jesse shook his head. "Can't say that I have but go on." 

"Well it's just that even though I lost, I still feel loyal to the Society of Light…" 

Jesse nodded in understanding. "I understand." He replied. 

"You do?" Syrus asked. 

"Yeah kind of." Jesse replied, sheepishly. 

"What do you think I should do?" Syrus asked. 

"Well for now, just hang out back in the Slifer dorm but if you really feel you belong there, go back to the White dorm and duel someone and throw the duel if your really desparate." Jesse told him. 

Syrus smiled and gave Jesse a friendly hug. 

Jesse giggled softly and returned the hug. 

"Thanks Jesse. I'll see you later." He replied as he left. 

Jesse smiled and waved as Syrus left. 

He made his way back to the Red Dorm and settled down in the large bed and quickly fell asleep but was haunted by whether he belonged in the Society the whole night.

The next morning Jaden was at the White Dorm's arena, awaiting Bastion.

"You ready Jay?" Alexis asked him, sweetly.

Jaden blushed and nodded. "Yes and I'm gonna make Bastion pay for what he did to Sy!" He said angrily.

About a half-hour later, Bastion arrived.

"Well for a while there I was starting to think you wouldn't show, dweeb." Jaden said, acidly.

"I will defeat you Jaden and bring you out of the Society of Lght!" Bastion replied.

Jaden laughed coldly. "Keep dreaming, loser!" He taunted.

"DUEL!" They shouted.

J: 4000

B: 4000

That afternoon, Syrus was walking around by himself, when he finally made his mind up.

"_I'm going back to the White Dorm. I'm still loyal to the Light and I miss being there. I'll throw a duel if I must."_ Syrus thought as he ran in the direction of the White Dorm.

"You might as well just quit and join us, Bastion!" Jaden taunted, having his strongest White Knight monster – White Knight Lord on the field.

J: 2500

B: 1300

"Now White Knight Lord attack! Show him the light with Lunging Spear Thrust!" Jaden called.

Syrus ran into the arena just in time to see Bastion scream in pain from the final blow..

To be continued…


	17. Double Conversions And A Surrender

A/N: Although Syrus and Jaden do duel in this chapter Syrus will surrender during his second turn to intentionally re-join the

_A/N: Although Syrus and Jaden do duel in this chapter Syrus will surrender during his second turn to intentionally re-join the Society of Light. _

_Also this chapter will have events of the real defeat of Bastion but they will be in a different order than the real episode. Plus when Aster has his conversation, it's only with Jesse who will reach the dorm seconds after Sy surrenders. Oh two last things, before Jaden's duel with Syrus his speech will be that of the old Jaden only because of the very close bond he shares with Syrus despite the fact that Jaden is converted and Syrus is technically out but will return by the end of the chapter. The last thing is that the tarot card "The Reaper Of Souls" represents Syrus in this chapter. This is because it is upside down which indicates rebirth which according to what Sartorius told Syrus in Chapter 13, after he loses to Jaden he will return stronger than ever. Although Syrus surrenders the duel that is generally irrelevant due to Syrus still being loyal to the Light. _

_Last Time _

_That afternoon, Syrus was walking around by himself, when he finally made his mind up. "I'm going back to the White Dorm. I'm still loyal to the Light and I miss being there. I'll throw a duel if I must." Syrus thought as he ran in the direction of the White Dorm. _

"_You might as well quit and join us, Bastion!" Jaden taunted, having his strongest White Knight monster – White Knight Lord on the field. _

_J: 2500 _

_B: 1300 _

"_Now White Knight Lord attack! Show him the light with Lunging Spear Thrust!" Jaden called. _

_Syrus ran into the arena just in time to see Bastion scream in pain from the final blow.._ _End Flashback_

Bastion screamed, his life points falling to 0 almost instantly.

Jaden chuckled evilly, not yet noticing Syrus.

Bastion got up, and suddenly out of nowhere a White blazer fell on to his shoulders. "Bastion! Bastion! Bastion! Bastion!" The White students chanted.

"Thank you, Jaden. At long last I can see the Light." Bastion replied with an evil grin. Jaden chuckled evilly softly. "It was my pleasure Bastion." He replied.

In Bastion's mind he was climbing a long flight of stairs

"_Finally, my talent will be acknowledged and admired."_ Bastion thought as he opened the door in his mind.

"We love you, Bastion! Your awesome!" Mindy and Jasmine chorused in the Ra genius' mind.

"Thank you… Thank you all!!" Bastion said in his mind as his daydream ended.

"Jaden!" Syrus called.

Jaden looked over and his eyes widened in surprise to see his best friend.

"Sy? What are you doing here? You lost so your out remember?" Jaden asked, not having the heart to be cruel to his best friend like he was to others.

Syrus chuckled softly, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Yeah I know but I realized that I'm somehow still loyal to the light just like Master Sartorius said I was, but in order to truly feel welcomed to officially come back I think I have to duel you and lose." The little bluenette explained.

Alexis' eyes widened. Her master was right about Syrus all along! How did he know? The question seemed to eat away at her as she watched.

"Are you sure Sy?" Jaden asked, not wanting to make Syrus duel him if he did not feel comfortable doing so.

Syrus nodded, giving his friend a somewhat innocent smile.

"Yes Jaden I'm ready to duel!" He declared bravely.

"_Little does he know I will surrender the match to him." Syrus thought._

In his room Sartorius flipped over a tarot card and his amethyst eyes widened slightly as he looked at it.

"_Ah, The Reaper of Souls. When upright it signifies destruction. However since it is upside down it indicates rebirth. The one who will undergo this rebirth is dear Syrus due to The Pure Angel which also represents him. However also due to The Pure Angel Syrus will surrender the duel because of his strong loyalty to the Light, therefore he could never turn against it and defeat Jaden because he has seen the Light."_ Sartorius thought with a smirk.

The 2 boys stepped on to the arena and activated their duel disks.

"Good luck, Jay." Syrus told him shyly.

"You, too Sy." Jaden replied.

"Game on!" The 2 shouted.

Syrus: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll start things off!" Syrus called.

"Fine with me, Sy!" Jaden replied.

Sy drew and smiled.

"I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" He called, the small cartoon-like steam locomotive appeared on his side, his whistle going off. (1800/1800)

"And that will end my turn." Syrus said, although he had other cards he could play he was purposely setting himself up to lose so he could return to the Light.

"I'm up, then." Jaden said and drew.

He grinned darkly at his draw, which was Polymerization.

"I activate Polymerization! So I send Clayman and Sparkman to the graveyard so I can summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden shouted.

The lightning-based hero appeared in a volt of electricity with a sort of roar at Syrus. (2400/1500)

Syrus smiled, calmly waiting for Jaden to activate his Hero's special effect.

"Now I'll activate Thunder Giant's special effect. So I toss a card to destroy your Steamroid as he has less original attack points than Thunder Giant." Jaden declared.

Just as Syrus predicted, lightning struck down his monster, wiping it off the field, leaving him wide open.

"And since that was just his special ability, he can still attack you directly. Go, Voltic Thunder!" Jaden ordered, pointing a finger at Syrus.

Thunder Giant collected what looked like a ball of electricity and hurled it at Syrus.

Syrus screamed in pain as he was struck by the electric blast. "Are you ok Sy?!" Jaden asked, concerned for his friend.

After a few moments, Sy rose to his feet. "Yeah Jaden I'm fine." He told the whitened brunette.

Jaden smiled. "Good. With that, I end my turn." He declared.

"My turn then." Syrus called as he drew.

He faked a defeated sigh as he prepared to surrender the duel.

Although he had the means to wipe Jaden out in his hand, he wasn't trying to achieve victory, he wanted to return to the Light.

He placed his hand over his deck, indicating he surrendered.

"I surrender, Jaden." He said as bravely as he could but he was smiling as he did.

To be continued…


	18. A Few Seconds Too Late

A/N: Like in the real duel's episode a flashback of why Jesse is going to the arena will be shown in this chapter

_A/N: Like in the real duel's episode a flashback of why Jesse is going to the arena will be shown in this chapter. Italics will appear once the flashback begins. Oh and for those of you who are Jim fans, he'll come around soon. I just haven't found him the right opponent. Adrian will duel Chazz in the alternate scenario where Chazz leaves the light, while Axel will duel Lorenzo in Jaden's place. _

_Last Time _

_Although he had the means to wipe Jaden out in his hand, he wasn't trying to achieve victory, he wanted to return to the Light. _

_He placed his hand over his deck, indicating he surrendered. _

"_I surrender, Jaden." He said as bravely as he could but he was smiling as he did. _

_End Flashback _

Jaden's eyes widened as he heard the word 'surrender'.

Syrus hadn't given up a duel in his life!

"_So why did he now?"_ Jaden thought.

Although the White students in the stands were shocked, they along with Alexis began to cheer.

Meanwhile outside, Jesse was running against the clock it seemed as he tried to get to the arena in time and save Syrus.

"_I hope I'm not too late."_ Jesse thought as a flashback began.

1 hour earlier…

_Jesse stood out at the docks, looking out at the beautiful crystal-blue ocean and it's calm waters. _

"_How's the stargazing? Or better yet, why are you stargazing? Shouldn't you be back at the academy?" Aster Phoenix asked the bluenette. _

_Jesse chuckled softly. "Nice try. You just want my spot don't ya?" He asked. _

_Aster smiled wryly. "I guess you haven't heard then." He replied. _

"_Haven't heard what? Spill it, partner." Jesse said. _

"_Your friend Syrus paid a little return visit to the Society of Light." _

"_He did what?! The boy's bloomin' gone AWOL!" Jesse exclaimed. _

"_I'm not saying your friend doesn't have the skills to win. What I'm saying Jesse, is that he doesn't want to win." Aster explained. _

"_That doesn't sound like Sy!" Jesse protested. _

"_Then you don't know your friend very well. He wants the power back that he lost. And now he can finally get it back, if he re-joins the White Dorm." Aster told him._

The flashback slowly ended as Jesse kept running.

As he ran, what Aster told him before he took off rang in his head.

"_That's Sartorius' power. He preys on the weaknesses of others." _Aster's voice echoed. "Hang in there Sy. I'm on my way!" Jesse murmured as he reached the Academy's front entrance and ran towards the arena.

Back at the arena, Jaden looked at his fellow White members with a puzzled stare.

"I don't get it. Why are you all cheering?" Jaden asked.

Syrus giggled evilly. "Because Jay, by surrendering the duel to you, I've seen the Light all over again!" He declared.

Alexis looked over, seeing a running shadow approach the arena.

"Syrus!" Jesse called out as he ran in.

Syrus turned around with a shocked look. "Jesse?!" He asked in disbelief, now back in White.

Jesse looked at Sy's duel disk which read 0 life points and spied his hand which had several powerful traps.

"Sy lost? But he had traps left! So why didn't he use them?" Jesse asked himself.

Aster came walking in. "Like I said, that's his power. Instead of fighting his enemies, he forces his enemies to duel themselves. That's why the guy never loses." Aster told him. "Syrus!" Jesse panicked, running to the bluenette's side.

"Are you all right, buddy?" Jesse asked, worriedly.

"I'm just fine…Because I've seen the Light!" Syrus replied, looking at Jesse, his normally soft grey eyes cold and icy.

"Sy…not you too." Jesse said worried.

Jaden laughed evilly as did Alexis.

"You are so pathetic, Andersen!" Alexis taunted.

Jesse glared at her.

"_I'll save you Sy…I don't know how, but I will."_ Jesse thought as the whitened group left the arena to prepare for whoever challenged them next.

Little did they know they would soon lose a certain black-haired duelist.

To be continued…


	19. High Stakes Match Prep

A/N: In this chapter Axel is represented by the Silent Warrior while Jesse is represented by Jaden's tarot card, The Fool

_A/N: In this chapter Axel is represented by the Silent Warrior while Jesse is represented by Jaden's tarot card, The Fool. Anyways Axel will duel Lorenzo in the next chapter while Jesse will duel Chazz in the alternate scenario where Chazz leaves the light but something Alexis tells Chazz before the duel keeps him in the light for now. I'm not sure who will duel Alexis in the alternate White-Ice duel. Give me suggestions for future chapters if you have any in your reviews. Also Lorenzo's speech in this and the following chapter will be what I remember directly from Episode 71._

_Last Time_

"_Sy…not you too." Jesse said worried._

_Jaden laughed evilly as did Alexis._

"_You are so pathetic, Andersen!" Alexis taunted._

_Jesse glared at her._

"_I'll save you Sy…I don't know how, but I will." Jesse thought as the whitened group left the arena to prepare for whoever challenged them next._

_Little did they know they would soon lose a certain black-haired duelist._

_End Flashback_

Jesse slowly left the arena, dejected.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Came Axel Brodie's voice who had just finished his daily draw training.

"It's Syrus. I tried but I was too late." He said sadly.

Axel looked puzzled. "What are you talking about, Jess?" He asked.

"I tried to keep him from losing and re-joining the Society of Light but I was too late…" Jesse said, his tone remaining glum.

Axel growled softly. "For now don't worry about it and let's go to bed." He said.

Jesse nodded as they returned to the Ra dorm, seeing as the Blue was taken over by the Society of Light.

The next morning Sartorius flipped over two tarot cards, which were The Silent Warrior and The Fool.

He smirked softly. "The Fool. This means that Jesse will play an important role in my plan because The Fool represents Jesse. I must test him but first I must test someone else. The Silent Warrior, which represents the boy named Axel Brodie." He thought as his PDA rang.

"Is everything in place?" He asked.

"Just about, sir." Alexis replied, hanging up and sitting down on the large downstairs couch in the front room of the White Dorm.

"_When this kid's done with him, Axel's guaranteed to see the Light." _Alexis thought as she looked at a photo of a boy on a clipboard.

"Hey! Bada-Bing!" An Italian-American voice said.

"You aliens think ya can take on Lorenzo?" He asked, while chuckling as he pressed a few buttons in combination with one another on a video game machine as the ship he was attacking, blew up.

"Fuggedaboutit!" He said in a sort of cocky voice.

"Stop wasting quarters!" Chazz's sneering voice said.

"There's work to do." He continued.

"Aight so you want me to work over dis Axel kid?" He asked, turning back to the shooting video game he'd been playing.

"We just need you to duel him and win, Ok Lorenzo? Then our dorm will be able to take over the school." Chazz told him.

"Remember this isn't some video game." Alexis added.

"I'll do what I gotta do, paisans." Lorenzo replied.

"I hope so." Chazz replied as he and Alexis left the room.

As the two left Lorenzo's room, Alexis broke a momentary silence.

"Where have you been the last few days, Chazz? I haven't seen you at all." The White Queen said.

Chazz blushed slightly. "I've been helping Jim get situated to life here in the Society of Light." He replied.

Alexis smirked. "Good. It's only a matter of time now." She replied.

"Until what happens Lex?" Chazz asked, acting naïve.

"Until the Society of Light spreads to the entire world!" She cackled evilly as Chazz nodded in agreement.

Axel sat on the steps with Jesse and Adrian, discussing something until Alexis and a few Society thugs informed him he was late for the duel.

Axel just nodded and Jesse and Adrian followed the whitened group.

To be continued…


	20. Machine Surge VS Fire Part 1

A/N: In this duel Axel will use his own deck in combination with Jaden's

_A/N: In this duel Axel will use his own deck in combination with Jaden's. For example Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in combo with his Molten Destruction field spell. Enjoy guys! Also Hassleberry will be there with Adrian cheering Axel on along with Jesse as Bastion who would be there has seen the light. Also Adrian will have some of Jaden's lines from the actual episode as he displays the least knowledge of the Society of Light for now. Also for those of you wondering how I make Alexis look, her eyes are the same as the non-Society Lex but they always have a sort of cold scowl coming from them to reflect her current persona. Also since Axel's dueling in Jaden's place, he will act somewhat like Jaden so I apologize for any OOCness by Axel. Also Lorenzo's cards will be called what they were in his episode but ill put something like (1) to indicate a difference for ya. Also the duel will be split into 2 parts the first being the start the second one the end of the duel. Enjoy!_

_Last Time_

_Alexis smirked. "Good. It's only a matter of time now." She replied._

"_Until what happens Lex?" Chazz asked, acting naïve._

"_Until the Society of Light spreads to the entire world!" She cackled evilly as Chazz nodded in agreement._

_Axel sat on the steps with Jesse and Adrian, discussing something until Alexis and a few Society thugs informed him he was late for the duel._

_Axel just nodded and Jesse and Adrian followed the whitened group._

_End Flashback_

Hassleberry followed the group up the stairs knowing it was a trap but he stayed quiet.

As the images of Atem's Electromagnetic Turtle and Bounce spell cards appeared on the wall along with Yugi's famous Turn Jump spell, Hassleberry looked surprised.

"Whoa, what in tarnation is that?!" The surprised Dino duelist asked.

"If you insist on coming, you have to be quiet Hassleberry." The White Queen sneered as she continued.

"This museum holds legendary dueling artifacts including the very first duel disk." Alexis said.

"So what's the deal with your new threads, Alexis?" Adrian asked as politely as he could.

"Well I guess I've traded up." She replied, faking politeness as she smiled at Adrian.

Axel remained quiet as he followed Alexis into the planetarium.

"A-man how you doing?" Lorenzo asked as he looked at Axel.

"Whattya say we dim da lights and get started?" Lorenzo asked as he snapped his fingers and the planetarium become dark but filled with stars.

"How very romantic." Jesse teased.

"Funny, private." Hassleberry replied, dryly.

"Who's the new guy?" Adrian asked.

"Just da 3-time video game champion, Lorenzo. Now let's do this!"

"Who are you?" Hassleberry asked.

"Lorenzo is a pro, despite the bad accent." Aster replied, seeming to be drawn to the area, as he had nothing else to do.

Axel smiled a bit at that.

"So Axel, you ready to duel? You win and well heh, then congratulations you lose and the Slifer Red Dorm is finally torn down." Jaden taunted, not even caring his old dormitory was at stake since his transformation.

"Don't do it, Axel!" Jesse pleaded.

"He's right. Them's is unequal stakes." Hassleberry warned.

"Hey boys, sounds like Axel's afraid to duel." Chazz taunted.

"No way, Axel's not scared of you!" Jesse shouted.

"He's right. I mean how many times do ya get to duel a pro?" Axel said, getting ready.

"Hey fuggedaboutit! Bada-Bing, ya know what I'm saying?!" Lorenzo asked as the white group watched Lorenzo get ready as Jaden and Syrus looked on with confident smirks.

"Yeah, and dude let me say one thing. You watch way too many Sopranos episodes!" Axel replied as his side chuckled a bit.

Lorenzo looked unphased as his hand hovered over one of his cards, both duelists life points set at 4000.

Lorenzo: 4000

Axel: 4000

"Here we go." Lorenzo called, drawing a card.

"Aw, yeah. Armored Core (1) get over here will ya?" Lorenzo called as shuttle based on the infamous video game series Gradius appeared on his side. (1300/2000)

"And this ain't just any old intergalactic star cruiser ya know? This baby's got leather seats, tinted windows, fuggedaboutit! I'll lay these down and end my turn." Lorenzo said calmly placing three hidden cards

"My move, Soprano boy…" Axel muttered, drawing.

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode." Axel called as Jaden's eyes widened.

"Hold on…that's mine…" Jaden protested.

"Jaden what's wrong, sweetie?" Alexis asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jaden lied. He knew deep down the old Jaden was trying to break free.

To be continued…


	21. Lorenzo's Unnatural Rebirth

A/N: In this Axel will also use Skyscraper and Elemental Hero Neos but all the other cards he uses will either be his own or J

_A/N: In this Axel will also use Skyscraper and Elemental Hero Neos but all the other cards he uses will either be his own or Jaden's cards with changed names and altered effects. Like the last chapter Lorenzo's speech along with those on the resistance's side will be what I remember from Episode 71. Enjoy!_

_Last Time _

"_My move, Soprano boy…" Axel muttered, drawing._

"_I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode." Axel called as Jaden's eyes widened._

"_Hold on…that's mine…" Jaden protested._

"_Jaden what's wrong, sweetie?" Alexis asked, concerned._

"_Nothing. I'm fine." Jaden lied. He knew deep down the old Jaden was trying to break free._

_End Flashback_

Lorenzo watched, unphazed by his opponent's move.

"Now I activate the field spell Skyscraper!" Axel shouted as the familiar buildings shot up around him and Lorenzo.

Jaden groaned softly, as he saw another of his old self's cards being played.

"Jaden, what's the matter?" Syrus asked.

"It's nothing really, Sy. I'm fine." Jaden insisted, not wanting to worry his friend.

Syrus nodded, feeling reassured again.

"Thanks to my field spell, my monster gets a thousand extra points! Attack his Armored Core!" Axel shouted.

Burstinatrix built up a ball of fire in her hands and fired it at the machine.

It caught on fire, before exploding into pixels.

Lorenzo shielded himself with his arm as his life points fell to 3100.

Lorenzo: 3100

Axel: 4000

Suddenly what sounded like a security alarm blaring came from the Machine duelist's side of the field.

"Ya see wise guy, ya just set off this trap card called Alert. Now I can let loose one of my facedown Spell cards so I play Boss Rush." Lorenzo called, grinning.

"Fine. I place one card facedown. Then I play my Climax Summon Hour Spell! (1) See in 3 turns if I draw a monster I can summon it regardless of how powerful it is." Axel explained calmly.

"Why play that?" Lorenzo asked. "I mean 3 turns from now, dis match'll be over. Momma Mia! What a waste!" Lorenzo said, almost slapping his forehead.

"Don't be so sure." Axel warned.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm bustin' out Cyber Summon Blasta!" Lorenzo called as his trap lifted and a medium-sized blue blaster appeared from it.

"What's that do?" Axel asked, a bit concerned.

"That's a powerful trap. Ya see, every time Lorenzo special summons a Machine monster, his new blaster takes 300 points from Axel." Adrian explained.

"Plus, thanks to Boss Rush I still got a monster comin' ta me!" Lorenzo reminded him cockily as he took out his deck and started to go through it for the monster he desired.

"Now which paisano will it be? I got so many paisanos to choose from, I can't decide. Oh well, guess this'll do." He said, picking a card.

"I summon B.E.S. Tetran!" Lorenzo shouted as he played the card.

A large ship with a glowing blue section in the middle, with 2 long arms that had small lasers on the end appeared on Lorenzo's side. (1800/2300)

"Rememba my trap card? Summon Blaster? Cuz I just summoned a Machine ya get some of this!" Lorenzo taunted as the blaster fired at Axel, making him groan in slight pain as his life points fell by 300.

Lorenzo: 3100

Axel: 3700

Axel looked up at Tetran. "I'm not a video-gamer but based on my draw training, I'd have to say that ship has a weak spot and I think I know where it is." Axel thought as he looked at the glowing section of the ship.

"Hold on. I know what you're planning to do." Lorenzo claimed as he continued.

"But ya can't hit what ya can't reach. I play Shield Recovery!" He called as 3 metal shields appeared in front of the glowing blue section of Tetran.

"It puts a few obstacles between you and my Tetran's power source. Plus my cruiser has a special ability. If I remove one of it's shields, one of your Spell or Trap cards has no choice but to go adios. Time for a change of scenery. I'm tearin' your city down." He teased as Skyscraper's buildings disappeared.

"But that means…" Hassleberry started, horror-struck.

Burstinatrix looked shocked as her attack went from 2200 back to 1200.

"So much for your bird, pal! Tetran attack!" Lorenzo commanded.

Tetran fired a few laser blasts of pure energy, causing the female hero to scream in pain as she exploded into pixels.

Axel groaned softly as his life points fell by 600.

Lorenzo: 3100

Axel: 3100

"You activated my trap. It's called Fire Signal." (2) His trap lifted to show a beacon like Jaden's Hero Signal except it was in the shape of the word Fire while in fire.

"And I'll use it to summon Fire Warrior!" (3) Axel called as a warrior in a fire-red cloak appeared on his side wearing a fire-orange colored belt of armor, producing a ball of fire in his hand as he grinned darkly. (800/1200)

"And when he is the only card on my side of the field, I can draw two additional cards." Axel told him with a smile as he drew the 2 cards he was permitted to.

"Fine I end my turn." Lorenzo stated calmly.

"My turn then." Axel said, slowly drawing a card.

"This should help." He thought looking at his new card.

"I summon Fire Prince in attack mode!" Axel called as a small male warrior appeared with a sort of kind smile as he held a small flaming sword by it's bright orange handle, ready to strike. (1600/1400) (4)

"Now I'll boost my Prince's power with my Fire Sword equip spell!" (5) Axel shouted as his monster's smaller sword was replaced by a larger glowing flame sword.

"Thanks to this my Prince's attack increases by 800." Axel explained in his usual serious voice.

Fire Prince grinned as he showed his muscles as they flowed with power raising his attack to 2400.

"Now Fire Prince get his shield!" Axel commanded.

Fire Prince nodded, before leaping into the air with his sword raised.

He slowly brought his sword down hard on the metal shield, making it splinter into bits and pieces before he leapt back to Axel's side.

Lorenzo groaned in pain as his life points fell by 600.

Lorenzo: 2500

Axel: 3100

"Now Fire Warrior, take down his Tetran!" Axel called.

Fire Warrior launched a ball of fire at Tetran which easily defended by putting what passed for it's arms in front of itself before firing a laser blast.

Fire Warrior groaned as he exploded into pixels then seconds after, Tetran exploded.

Lorenzo: 2500

Axel: 2100

"What just happened?" Syrus asked, confused.

"Tetran is only allowed to attack when it has a shield. Once it runs out of them, it's destroyed." Alexis explained.

"Did ya forget about my Spell card, A-man?" Lorenzo teased.

"Boss Rush!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Dat's right. B.E.S. Crystal Core, your on pal!" Lorenzo shouted.

A blue ship made entirely of crystal appeared on Lorenzo's side. (2100/1000)

"What's the matter with you? You look like your in shock A-man." Lorenzo teased as Cyber Summon Blaster fired.

Lorenzo: 2500

Axel: 1800

"First up let's light da flame on that Prince of yours." Lorenzo started as he drew.

"What's he yapping about? Check the points. Fire Prince could easily take down his floating rustbucket." Hassleberry replied.

"Not if it's packin' a special effect! Once a turn, I can bring one of your boys to his knees. Are you catchin' my drift? Now your Prince is in defense mode." Lorenzo replied with a smirk.

Fire Prince kneeled in front of Axel, bringing his sword in front of his chest to defend himself. (1400)

"Now Crystal Core, attack!" Lorenzo shouted as Core fired a blue laser, wiping out his Prince.

"Now unfortunately my Crystal Core is only good for one turn. So as my grandma says, Ciao!" He said as it exploded.

"I summon Big Core!" Lorenzo shouted as a ship that looked like a flying saucer appeared on his side. (2300/1100)

"It's just like a video game! One of my guys get whacked and Bada-Bing I get another one! I blast everything in sight!" He called as Blaster fired.

Lorenzo: 2500

Axel: 1500

Axel smiled. "You've got it all wrong bro. It's not about blasting everything you see. It's about carefully studying your opponent's moves and planning the right strategy."

"Hey you don't go puttin' down video games in da presence of the three-time video game champ, capise?!" Lorenzo hissed.

Axel just shook his head and drew. "Nice I never played this guy." He said as he played a card. "I summon Volcanic Mole!" (6) (900/300)

"You know what to do." Axel told him.

"Ok, Boss." V.M. replied.

"Attack Big Core!" Axel commanded.

The mole did so, but was destroyed.

Axel screamed softly as his life points dropped to 100.

"Now my Mole's effect activates so both monsters return to our hands!" Axel called, grinning as he set a facedown card.

"But…Boss Rush!" Lorenzo protested.

"Is finished, and it's about time." Jesse chimed in.

"See ya!" Hassleberry teased.

Lorenzo groaned as he was unable to make a move.

"I activate Hero Call which lets me pick an Elemental Hero and put it on top of my deck." Axel explained.

"Oh yeah, well thanks to my Stage Select spell he won't be there for long cuz now I get to shuffle your deck!" Lorenzo said as he ran over and took Axel's deck.

He flicked a card like he were playing 52-Pickup as he began to shuffle.

"Bada-Bing! I'll shuffle dese bad boys real good! Bet ya never seen moves like dat!" He said as he gave an almost maniac smile as he kept shuffling.

"Calm down." Axel said.

"You don't get it do ya? I gotta prove myself to Sartorius! Then he'll start bookin' me some real duels! I gotta win dis!" Lorenzo explained, almost glaring at him.

"That's what this is about?" Axel asked.

"Well, well looks like this kid doesn't care about the cause." Chazz said in a low voice.

"Well then he hasn't seen the Light. Wait 'till Sartorius hears!" Alexis said in almost a warning tone.

"Stage Select comes with another little trick! I get to pick a card from my deck and slap it right on top! So next turn that baby's mine!" Lorenzo said as he thought about how he could win with his Mystical Space Typhoon.

Axel drew and grinned. "Check it out! Neos!"

"But I shuffled your deck!" Lorenzo protested.

"Yeah, well thanks to Climax Summon Hour I can summon him!" He called as the space hero appeared. (2500/2000)

"Yo now that guy's cool!" Lorenzo said, impressed.

"Take him out!" Axel said.

Neos leapt into the air, punching the whitened duelist.

Lorenzo screamed as his life points hit 0.

Lorenzo: 0

Axel: 100

Then something strange happened as Lorenzo reached for Axel's hand to accept his friendship.

"_Foolish boy…"_ Sartorius said in his mind.

Lorenzo gasped in horror.

"_Your future is with me…"_ Sartorius spoke in his mind.

Lorenzo looked down as his hair and eyebrows turned from black to stark white.

"Lorenzo?!" Axel asked.

"What happened?!" Jesse cried.

"It's Master Sartorius! Ha! He's made me stronger! Now I can finally see the Light!" He called.

"Come on your kidding me, aren't you?" Axel asked.

"Lorenzo's been reborn. And soon, it's gonna happen to all of you." Chazz taunted as he and Alexis left, cackling evilly along with the rest of the White students.

_To be continued…_

_1 – This card is an alternate name of Jaden's Climax Hour Spell._

_2 - This card is an alternate version of Jaden's Hero Signal trap._

_3 - This card is an alternate version of Jaden's Elemental Hero Bubbleman._

_4 – This card is an alternate version of Jaden's Elemental Hero Sparkman._

_5 – This card is an alternate name of Jaden's Elemental Sword Spell._

_6 – This card is an alternate version of Jaden's Neo-Spacian Grand Mole._


	22. Inheriting Jaden's Old Deck

A/N: In this chapter Jesse will prepare to face X Sartorius' attorney, however he will use Jaden's deck from that duel so Neo-

_A/N: In this chapter Jesse will prepare to face X Sartorius' attorney, however he will use Jaden's deck from that duel so Neo-Spacian Glow Moss will be used. For those of you wondering how Jaden could have the Neo-Space monsters, before the events of Chapter 1 he had his Neo-Space adventure. Enjoy the chappie! X's speech along with the resistance is based on memory (though Jesse's speech is altered a bit to reflect him being from the South in the dub) as is the location of the cave. Also since both duelists decks are drained a deck count will be added at the start and end of each players turn as well as when their forced to play something or draw from their decks when they duel in the next chappie._

_Last Time_

_Lorenzo looked down as his hair and eyebrows turned from black to stark white._

"_Lorenzo?!" Axel asked._

"_What happened?!" Jesse cried._

"_It's Master Sartorius! Ha! He's made me stronger! Now I can finally see the Light!" He called._

"_Come on your kidding me, aren't you?" Axel asked._

"_Lorenzo's been reborn. And soon, it's gonna happen to all of you." Chazz taunted as he and Alexis left, cackling evilly along with the rest of the White students._

_End Flashback_

The night following Lorenzo's defeat Jesse entered the Red Dorm, searching for Jaden's old deck hoping he could use it to free Jaden from the Society of Light.

(Like how Jaden used the Ojamas to free Chazz in the anime.)

Luckily for the bluenette Jaden had carelessly left his old Neo-Space deck on his bed.

Jesse walked closer, hearing the spirits of the cards cry for their master.

He slowly picked up the deck, but in doing so drew a few of the spirits out.

"Your not Jaden." The voice of Elemental Hero Neos said in almost warning tone.

Jesse chuckled softly. "Your right I'm not. I'm Jesse." The bluenette replied.

"Then why have you come here?" Neos asked calmly.

The hero wouldn't become hostile unless Jesse did.

"To help Jaden." Jesse said.

"How do you propose to do that?" Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin asked.

"Simple. Hopefully by using you guys, I can save Jaden." Jesse replied.

Neos smiled. "In that case by all means, use master's deck and save him." He said.

Jesse smiled and pocketed the deck and left the Red Dorm.

However as he left the Red Dorm, he found a note at the entrance.

He ran over and picked it up.

It read_: "Dear Jesse, along with this note there is a map leading to a cave where we'll be hosting a party of sorts. See you there. Signed, The Chazz._

Jesse grinned and looked at the map. It was around a sort of rocky area past the dorms.

So Jesse not knowing any better brought Adrian and Hassleberry with him.

**Back at the White Dorm**

"I thought we had a deal! You eliminate the Slifer Dorm and I make this White Dorm of yours a permanent part of this school!" Came Bonaparte's voice on Chazz's PDA.

"Relax the first step is getting rid of Jesse and that loser's as good as gone." Chazz sneered in reply.

"How do you know for sure?" Bonaparte asked.

"Because he's walking into my trap as we speak." Chazz replied.

Meanwhile, Sartorius flipped over a tarot card_. "Ah, The Reaper of Souls. It's upright so this signifies Jesse's destruction. Let's see him defy destiny again."_ He thought with a smirk.

**Back With Jesse, Adrian and Hassleberry**

"You sure this is the place? Are parties usually in caves?" Jesse asked.

"At ease. Haven't you ever been invited to a party before?" Hassleberry asked in reply.

"No." Jesse replied.

The 3 entered the cave cautiously.

Within seconds, lights illuminated the cave revealing a man in a suit with glasses.

"Welcome gentlemen." The man said.

"Hey. We're here for the big cave bash. Are we early?" Jesse chirped happily.

"On the contrary. Your right on time. The festivities are about to begin." The man replied with a smile.

"Who are ya, partner?" Jesse asked, still grinning.

"Howard X Miller esquire but call me X." He replied, before continuing.

"You may not realize this, but you and I have a contract." X told him.

"I never signed anything." Jesse replied.

"You signed the guest list didn't you?" X questioned.

Jesse laughed softly. "Oh yeah, guess I just plum forgot to read the fine print." Jesse replied with a sheepish grin.

"What did you make Jesse sign?!" Adrian asked in a warning tone.

"A simple agreement outlining the stakes. Should you lose this duel, your dorm will be destroyed." X replied.

Jesse just smiled, eager to duel.

"You have no idea what your in for…" Aster thought as he watched from the cave's main entrance.

X and Jesse activated their duel disks.

"Game on!" They both shouted.

_Can Jesse defeat X? Find out in Jesse VS X! Deck Depleter!_


	23. X VS Jesse! Deck Depleter! Part 1!

A/N: Here's the long awaited duel between Jesse and X

_A/N: Here's the long awaited duel between Jesse and X. Along with life points as they play cards or draw from their deck, a deck count will be listed. Also most of the speech in this chapter will be what I remember from the actual duel. Should I not remember a line I'll just improvise. Anyways enjoy guys! Also the duel will be split into 2 parts. Since I can't identify all the cards shown that are taken by Monster Register, I'll just write what I can identify._

_Last Time_

"_What did you make Jesse sign?!" Adrian asked in a warning tone._

"_A simple agreement outlining the stakes. Should you lose this duel, your dorm will be destroyed." X replied._

_Jesse just smiled, eager to duel._

"_You have no idea what your in for…" Aster thought as he watched from the cave's main entrance._

_X and Jesse activated their duel disks._

"_Game on!" They both shouted._

_End Flashback_

X: 4000 (34 cards left)

Jesse: 4000 (35 cards left)

"First witness, Card Destruction. Time to clear the courtroom by discarding our hands and drawing all new cards." X called.

"What's the point?" Jesse asked, more curious than worried.

"You'll see." X replied with a smile as he drew 6 more while Jesse drew 5.

X: (29 left)

Jesse: (30 left)

"I play Elegant Light LV4!" X called as a square box appeared on his side.

"But I'll dismiss Exhibit 'A' to call into question Exhibit 'B' my Trap Sluzer." X stated.

The box disappeared in a veil of light and in it's place a thin purple machine with spikes in the center of it's body and lower down the Eye of Anubis was in a small holder. (800/1300)

X: (28 cards left)

"Then I play these facedown. Your witness, council." He called.

Jesse drew. _"Ok so this will be challenging as I'm not using my deck but I should be all right."_ He thought.

Jesse: (29 left)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jesse called as the lightning-based hero appeared on his side. (1600/1400)

"_So he's using the Sarge's deck."_ Hassleberry thought.

"Card overruled! Your out of order!" X called.

"Huh?" Jesse asked, confused.

"And here's why. I give up 1000 points so I can activate this. My trap, Monster Register!" X declared.

X: 3000

Jesse: 4000

A fiendish register appeared on X's side.

"Ya see council, you have no case. Because thanks to my trap, 4 of your cards are automatically sentenced to the card graveyard!" X stated with a smug look.

"But why?" Jesse asked.

"You played a Level 4 monster so your held accountable for dismissing 4 cards. Proceed with the sentence!" X shouted.

Monster Register stuck out it's long tongue and pulled 4 cards off the top of Jesse's deck.

Two of the 4 cards taken were Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin and Wroughtweiler.

"Hey, wait! Those are my best cards!" Jesse protested.

"Order in the court! You do the crime, you do the time." X called with a smug grin.

Monster Register's tongue reached to the back of itself as it opened a drawer, placing the 4 stolen cards inside next to a few fake coins as it closed the drawer.

"This can't be good…" Adrian murmured softly.

"It's worse than ya think." Came Aster's cool, almost crisp reply.

"You were invited?!" Adrian asked, a bit surprised by Aster's sudden response.

"This guy X, he's Sartorius' lawyer. And he's never lost a duel. The last dude that tried to beat him got 7 years in the can for disorderly dueling." Aster replied.

"Whoa!" Adrian and Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Jesse better watch his back. This sleaze ball's about as skilled as they come. And he isn't exactly known for his honesty." Aster replied as X smiled smugly once more.

"So let's summarize. I'm immune to all traps and your missing your most valuable cards. Oh well, seems this case is open and shut." X told him with a grin as Jesse gave him a determined fighting stare.

_Can Jesse overcome X's deck destruction strategy? Find out in part 2 of X VS Jesse! Deck Depleter!_

_Till next time!_

_To be continued…_


	24. X VS Jesse! Deck Depleter! Part 2!

A/N: Here's the long awaited conclusion to the duel between Jesse and X

_A/N: Here's the long awaited conclusion to the duel between Jesse and X. Enjoy everyone! Also some of Jesse's dialogue will be the same as Jaden's but a bit of it is changed to reflect Jesse's personality differences over Jaden's._

_Last Time_

"_This can't be good…" Adrian murmured softly._

"_It's worse than ya think." Came Aster's cool, almost crisp reply._

"_You were invited?!" Adrian asked, a bit surprised by Aster's sudden response._

"_This guy X, he's Sartorius' lawyer. And he's never lost a duel. The last dude that tried to beat him got 7 years in the can for disorderly dueling." Aster replied._

"_Whoa!" Adrian and Hassleberry exclaimed._

"_Jesse better watch his back. This sleaze ball's about as skilled as they come. And he isn't exactly known for his honesty." Aster replied as X smiled smugly once more._

"_So let's summarize. I'm immune to all traps and your missing your most valuable cards. Oh well, seems this case is open and shut." X told him with a grin as Jesse gave him a determined fighting stare._

_End Flashback_

"Lemme clue you in on X's dueling style. He's all about destruction. So instead of focusing on Life Points, X uses his skills to borrow, steal and destroy his opponent's cards." Aster explained.

"And for someone like Jesse, who has a strong connection to his cards, that can be devastating. X knows that and he also knows that when his opponent runs out of cards, he wins. Jesse's got game, but X has got strategy." Aster continued.

"Alright kid, it's your turn to testify." X stated.

Jesse chuckled a bit. "All right partner. It's time you got down and dirty." He replied with a smile.

"It's never gonna happen, kid." X scoffed.

"We'll see. Now say goodbye to your Trap Sluzer cuz now-" Jesse started but was cut-off.

"I object!" X interrupted. "Now activating the trap card, Threatening Roar!" He called as the aforementioned trap lifted to show a Behemoth King of All Animals roaring at a Manticore of Darkness.

"Ya see? Just like that your turn's come to a close." X teased.

"Where's the fun in that, man? This is a game!" Jesse protested.

X laughed. "A game? You have a lot to learn about the real world Mr. Andersen. Dueling is work, but I wouldn't expect a naïve kid like you to understand." He teased.

Jesse muttered something.

"Watch and learn. Ha ha!" X taunted as he drew.

X: (27 left)

Jesse: (25 left)

"I'll introduce this card facedown then I'll add two more to the field. Your witness, council." X told him as he ended his turn.

Jesse drew. (24 left)

"_I know I'll lose a few cards but I have to do this…for Jaden's sake."_ Jesse thought.

"I use Polymerization to call forth Flame Wingman!" Jesse called as the green and red winged monster appeared on his side after sending Polymerization, Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to his graveyard. (2100/1200)

"Then you lose custody of 6 cards." X replied as Monster Register's long tongue slid out, pulling off 6 of Jesse's cards, one of the 6 was Elemental Hero Neos.

"Aw damn, come on not Neos!" Jesse shouted.

"Order in the court! You do the crime, you do the time. Now continue with your testimony so we can move things along." X replied.

"Uh this isn't a courtroom partner. This is a duel! And to show you I'm attacking your facedown card with my Flame Wingman!" Jesse called as Flame Wingman let out a billow of flame, easily incinerating X's facedown Level Jar.

"Now for his special effect." Jesse said with a grin. "Your former monster's attack points come out of your life points. Got you there, huh?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"On the contrary, I was hoping for it. Because thanks to my monster's special effect all of our monsters go back to our decks." X called with a smirk.

Jesse watched in silence as Flame Wingman and Sparkman vanished into light particles, returning to his deck while Trap Sluzer returned to X's deck.

"Jesse's losin' his troops left and right!" Hassleberry shouted in alarm.

As X and Jesse shuffled their decks, X spoke up.

"Now add the number of stars on each monster card you returned to your deck. You with me? Now draw that many cards." X explained.

"Flame Wingman has 6 stars so that's 6 cards and Sparkman has 4." Adrian mused.

"So Jesse draws 10 cards." Hassleberry retorted.

"Well, here goes." Jesse said, drawing 10 cards.

Jesse: (9 cards left)

X: (24 cards left)

"One more stipulation! If you draw at least one monster, you can keep all 10 cards. However if you didn't then their all sentenced to the graveyard." X called.

Jesse looked down and saw Sparkman and smiled.

"Sparkman. I'm good." He replied.

"And mine…goes to the grave." X said, disposing of 4 cards.

Jesse chuckled. "Looks like your move backfired there, hoss." He teased.

"Please did you really think I'd let you get off scot-free Mr. Andersen?" X asked.

"Huh?" Jesse asked, puzzled.

"Not on your life. I've got a trap card. It's called Purse With A Hole." X called as his trap lifted to show a purse with it's mouth open which served as the hole of the card's name as several gold coins escaped from it.

"I can use it if you've got more than 6 cards in your hand and it randomly seizes your cards until your holding only 5." X taunted.

"No way!" Jesse called, shocked.

The purse monster opened it's mouth flicking out it's insanely long tongue (A/N: seriously it had to be 8 feet!) over to Jesse's cards until it split into 5 separate sections taking 5 of his cards, one of them was Winged Kuriboh while another was Neo-Spacian Grand Mole.

"Well so much for Kuriboh." Jesse muttered.

"Oh right, my trap card has another effect. You can't play any cards from your hand." X mocked him.

Jesse frowned slightly, as X's moves were starting to get on the bluenette's nerves.

"_How am I supposed to duel like this?! Thanks to this mental nut, I'm barely playing with half a damn deck!" _Jesse thought, annoyed.

"Hold on, I'm not done!" X called in sing-song. "I play Soul Connection which brings one of my monsters back." He taunted with a grin, as the trap lifted to reveal Penguin Soldier and Penguin Knight in a wrestling ring it seemed.

"Guess who." X teased.

"No thanks!" Jesse replied sharply.

"It's my key witness of course. Give up? My Trap Sluzer." X replied, showing the card.

X: (23 left)

"Fine that's my turn." Jesse replied.

"Hardly seems fair. Losing all your favorite cards and knowing there's nothing you can do. But life isn't fair, now is it?" X asked.

"I'll get them back, just you wait!" Jesse yelled.

X laughed. "You poor sap. You have so much to learn about life. Back when I was your age, all I dreamed about was someday becoming a pastry chef. My point: In life you can't always get what you want my friend." He taunted, treating Jesse as though he was a spoiled brat.

Jesse just snorted at his comment.

"But you'll see. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, so I can draw 2 cards." X called, doing so.

X: (20 left. Drew 1 to bring it to 22 then drew 2 with Pot of Greed)

"Then I'll summon my Trap Sluzer to the field." X called as the thin machine reappeared while Monster Register drained X's deck of 4 cards. (800/1300)

X: (16 left)

"So from now on, my deck is completely immune to the effects of all Trap Cards. Then I'll throw down 3 facedowns and end my turn." X stated.

Jesse muttered something under his breath.

"I predict…a judgment in favor of me. And as far as your sentence, with only 9 cards left, your dorm will soon be dismantled!" X shouted.

Jesse merely glared at him.

"The verdict is almost in! Soon you will be found guilty of inferior dueling!" X called.

"Not a chance, hoss!" Jesse shouted back in reply as he drew.

Jesse: 8 left

"Hold that thought, kid. I activate Gaichi Battle!!" (One exclamation for name and a second for strong emotion)

"As long as this card's on the field, with each turn, you and I must summon a monster from our deck, provided you still have some left of course." X explained.

"_That means my deck will only get smaller!" _Jesse thought.

"You are aware of what happens once you've exhausted your resources, right? You lose. And no one will be able to bail you out. Now go." X mocked.

"_Jesse…"_ A voice told him.

Jesse looked down at his deck in surprise.

"_There is still hope. Remember this is master Jaden's deck and you can't lose with master's cards."_ The spirit of Neo-Spacian Glow Moss told him.

Jesse nodded with a smile. "Check out this bad boy! Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" Jesse shouted as the little human-like space monster appeared on his side. (300/900)

"Ahh…Level 3, so I'll confiscate 3 cards!" X called as Monster Register took 3 of Jesse's cards leaving him with 4.

Jesse just looked at him with a fierce stare of determination.

"I activate my Neos Energy spell card! Now any Neo-Spacian on the field gets an 800 point bonus!" Jesse called as Glow Moss rose to 1100.

"That's not all. Glow Moss's special effect kicks in now but it depends on what card you flip over." Jesse explained as X drew a spell card bringing him to 15 cards.

"Glow Moss attack him directly!" Jesse ordered.

The little duel monster charged forward, ready to strike.

"Objection. I play Compulsory Evacuation Device! With this card I pick a monster and order it right back to your hand." X declared.

Glow Moss moaned as the rocket-like device shot him to Jesse's hand.

"And if you think that's bad, wait until you see what my Super Guard can do. All I hafta do is give up 500 life points. Now no monster on my field can be destroyed in battle."

X: 2000

"_My deck is down to 4 cards and now I'm forced to summon another monster!" _Jesse thought.

"So how does it feel, knowing you've let down everyone in your dorm?" X taunted with a chuckle.

"This isn't over yet." Jesse replied.

"_Exactly so you know what to do."_ Glow Moss told him.

"I activate my Common Soul spell which lets me summon Glow Moss!" Jesse declared.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Aster asked, stunned at Jesse's move because Monster Register would empty his deck and cause Jesse to automatically lose in his next turn when he was required to draw at the start of his next turn.

"Here's the deal. This gives Glow Moss the power to share his energy. So I'll choose a monster for him to share with. Now whose it gonna be?" Jesse asked.

"Your field's empty so that's useless." X taunted.

"Not exactly X, 'cause he's joining your side!" Jesse declared with a grin.

"What?!" X asked, shocked, as Jesse didn't lose cards while Glow Moss was summoned to his side.

"I don't want 'im." X protested.

"Are you sure about that? Cuz he's sharing his energy with you, so your Sluzer gets 300 points." Jesse told him as Sluzer rose to 1100.

"Now I play my Miracle Fusion spell! So I remove Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman from my deck and I can play Elemental Hero Electrum!" Jesse called as the lightning-based hero appeared on his side. (2900/2600)

"A Level 10 monster?" Hassleberry asked.

"That means Jesse loses 10 cards." Aster replied dryly.

"But he can't. He's only got 3 left!" Adrian protested.

Monster Register took Jesse's final remaining cards, emptying his deck.

X laughed. "It looks like I win." He declared.

"Not quite, hoss." Jesse replied.

"Why not?" X asked.

"He's right if your not able to draw a card from your deck, you lose. But that's not what happened. His cards were used up due to a special effect so it's on!" Aster replied.

"But how can Jesse play without any cards?!" Hassleberry cried.

"I summon Sparkman!" Jesse called as Monster Register re-emptied his deck after he got Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman with Electrum.

"Electrum attack his Glow Moss!" Jesse shouted.

He attempted to do so but X stopped him with Recycle Barrier, which prevents him from taking damage for the rest of Jesse's turn.

"It's cross-examination time. In other words I can turn your monsters special effects against you. Flip your top card!" He called but gasped in shock remembering Jesse had no deck left.

Because of that X loses 2 cards bringing him to 12.

"Sparkman attack!" Jesse called lowering X to 10 cards because of Glow Moss.

"You'll never get away with this you brat!" X growled.

"Wanna bet? I play De-Fusion to split Electrum into Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman!" Jesse called, grinning.

"Oh no!" X moaned.

"Oh and by the way you lose 2 cards for each attack." Jesse replied.

"Mommy!" X cried in horror.

"Avian, Quill Cascade! Burstinatrix, Flare Storm! Clayman, Clay Clobberer! Bubbleman, Bubble Blast!" Jesse shouted in succession as each Hero launched their attack leaving X with 2 cards left.

"You actually had me nervous for a sec, but I've still got a few cards left and your all out of monsters that can attack me." X teased.

"I still have Instant Fusion which lets me summon Electrum once again!" Jesse called.

"No!!" X screamed, knowing he had lost.

"Electrum attack!" Jesse shouted joyfully.

Electrum did so, as X's deck was finally exhausted.

"I win!" Jesse said excitedly.

X fell to his knees, crying in disbelief over his defeat.

Back at the White Dorm, Sartorius looked quite surprised.

"The cards predicted Jesse's defeat, but he defied destiny. I must make him see the Light!" Sartorius called with a maniac but evil laugh.

_To be continued…_


	25. Breaking Jesse's Threshold

A/N: I admit it took me awhile, but I finally got a decent idea I could use for The Girl Of Destiny

_A/N: I admit it took me awhile, but I finally got a decent idea I could use for The Girl Of Destiny. Hope ya enjoy it, guys!_

_Last Time_

"_Electrum attack!" Jesse shouted joyfully._

_Electrum did so, as X's deck was finally exhausted._

"_I win!" Jesse said excitedly._

_X fell to his knees, crying in disbelief over his defeat._

_Back at the White Dorm, Sartorius looked quite surprised._

"_The cards predicted Jesse's defeat, but he defied destiny. I must make him see the Light!" Sartorius called with a maniac but evil laugh._

_End Flashback_

That night after defeating X, Jesse couldn't seem to get to sleep.

The bluenette moaned softly and turned on his side, hoping to rid himself of his bad dream that way but to no avail.

"Sy…Syrus…" Jesse whimpered in his sleep.

_Jesse's Nightmare_

Jesse kept running down a path of light, but wasn't the evil kind of light Syrus and the others followed now.

His face brightened when he recognized Sy's soft almost baby blue colored hair, but couldn't make out the rest of him as Syrus was standing in partial shadows.

"Sy!" Jesse called happily.

Syrus chuckled evilly softly, his back still to the other bluenette.

"Hello Jesse, it's so good to see you again." He replied, almost gleefully.

"It's good to see you too, partner!" Jesse said, smiling.

Syrus turned around to face him with an evil grin on his face.

Jesse gasped in horror.

Syrus was not only in the dreaded white blazer, but his face was more glazed over by light and his light-blue hair was turning a shade of pure white.

"Syrus! What's happening to you?!" Jesse cried out in an almost panic-stricken manner.

Syrus laughed evilly. "Oh Jesse, so naïve. I'm simply bonding fully to the Light!" He called, cackling insanely.

"No, Sy! Fight it!" Jesse pleaded.

"But Jesse, the Light makes you so much stronger. Why would you fight such a glorious and warming force?" Syrus asked.

"But Sy, it's not the real you!" The bluenette protested.

"Silence, my eyes are finally open to the truth!" Syrus screamed.

Jesse was about to protest when he felt his legs sink out from under him.

"What the…" Jesse murmured.

Syrus giggled wickedly, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Jesse looked down and saw the ground below him had become a liquid pit of shadows and darkness while the ground below Syrus remained a solid block of light.

He gasped in horror as he felt himself yanked down further by an invisible force, determined to pull him into the dark abyss below.

"Sy? What's going on?! Help me!" Jesse cried, afraid of his fate now.

Syrus chuckled coldly and turned his back, indicating he had no intention of helping the scared bluenette but spoke up as he did so.

"From the light comes the dark, Jesse." He mocked.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked as he slowly slid further into the darkness.

"There's only one way to save yourself and you know what I'm talking about." The evil bluenette replied.

"What are you saying?" The icy-green eyed child asked as he felt the darkness creep up his chest.

"Join the Society of Light and you'll be safe…" Sy answered.

Jesse was about to answer when he felt the darkness claim his chest and part of his neck.

Panicking, Jesse put his hand out, hoping the once innocent bluenette would save him.

But Sy just turned around and walked away, laughing wickedly.

"**SYRUS!!**" Jesse screamed as he felt the darkness swallow him completely…

_Back In The Present_

Jesse's eyes snapped open with a soft scream, as he awoke, drenched in a cold sweat he touched his arm then feeling it was still there, realized it was only a nightmare.

But the Crystal Beast user was already pushed far beyond his threshold.

He was honestly scared now and he knew it.

The only difference was what would occur the next morning would only strengthen the bluenette's fears…

To be continued…


	26. His Apostle Of Light

A/N: It took me awhile but I got something finally for The Girl of Destiny

_A/N: It took me awhile but I got something finally for The Girl of Destiny. From this chapter on, I've decided that Sartorius has the 2 satellite keys rather than put him dueling Ojin. As for who the key holders are you'll have to read to find out! Also does anyone out there want a White Jaden duel again soon? Anyways enjoy! But I will let you in on a secret, who joins the SOL next won't be who you expect… Also the whole Domino trip will be much later in this than in the original anime. Oh and don't worry the cold, heartless Lex will show up in the next chapter!_

_Last Time_

_Jesse's eyes snapped open with a soft scream, as he awoke, drenched in a cold sweat he touched his arm then feeling it was still there, realized it was only a nightmare._

_But the Crystal Beast user was already pushed far beyond his threshold._

_He was honestly scared now and he knew it._

_The only difference was what would occur the next morning would only strengthen the bluenette's fears…_

_End Flashback_

Early that same morning, a bright light shined into Axel's room. "What the…" Axel muttered as he rubbed his eyes to open them.

"Axel… I need your help…" A voice said weakly.

Axel's eyes widened when he realized who it was that was speaking to him. "Sartorius?!" He shouted.

The good Sartorius weakly nodded. "Yes but I am not the one you are fighting. I am the essence of who he used to be."

"So your like a good Sartorius?" Axel questioned.

He nodded. "I don't have much time so listen closely." He said and handed Axel a box. "Guard it with your life and please no matter what anyone tells you, never return it to me." He added.

Axel nodded with a smile.

Later the good Sartorius appeared to Aster and gave him the other key, angering the evil Sartorius greatly in the process.

Later that morning, Syrus walked into Sartorius' room having been called there by him. "You wanted to see me? What is it, master?" He asked.

"I'd like you to pay a visit to an old friend. It's time you dueled Jesse!" Sartorius (Evil) replied.

Syrus gasped in shock, and his eyes started to tremble.

"Something wrong?" Sartorius asked.

Sy didn't move.

Sartorius' eyes glowed a dark purple, turning Sy's a dull grayish-gold shade as he opened them again.

"I'm at your command. I won't disappoint you, master." The brainwashed Syrus replied.

"I know. Now go and show Jesse the Light, my Apostle." Sartorius told him with a wicked grin.

"Yes master." Syrus replied, before leaving.

To be continued…


	27. Jesse VS Syrus! Part 1!

_A/N: To those of you who really enjoy this story, I'm really sorry for the insanely long wait between updates. But that wait is finally over, so now enjoy the start of this long-awaited chapter's duel between Jesse and a brainwashed Syrus. This will work a little like Episode 93 of the dub but with some major differences, one of which being that the duel doesn't take place at night. Finally Jesse will use the Advanced Crystal Beasts, since their dark in an effort to wake Syrus up along with cards from his regular Crystal Beasts deck. Also, Rainbow Dark Dragon uses his anime effects. Also bear with me as this is my first time having Jesse use Southern lingo so don't flame me if I use the wrong words or expressions. Thanks in advance! Also one last thing, due to the fact that Jesse doesn't hold one of the 2 satellite keys, Sy's pre-duel speech will be altered just a bit._

_Last Time_

_Later that morning, Syrus walked into Sartorius' room having been called there by him. "You wanted to see me? What is it, master?" He asked._

"_I'd like you to pay a visit to an old friend. It's time you dueled Jesse!" Sartorius (Evil) replied._

_Syrus gasped in shock, and his eyes started to tremble._

"_Something wrong?" Sartorius asked._

_Sy didn't move._

_Sartorius' eyes glowed a dark purple, turning Sy's a dull grayish-gold shade as he opened them again._

"_I'm at your command. I won't disappoint you, master." The brainwashed Syrus replied._

"_I know. Now go and show Jesse the Light, my Apostle." Sartorius told him with a wicked grin._

"_Yes master." Syrus replied, before leaving._

_End Flashback_

"So your telling me that Sartorius' good side came to y'all this morning and gave ya some weird key?" Jesse questioned to Axel and Aster while the 3 resided in the Yellow dorm.

"That's right Jesse." Both boys replied.

"Tarnation! Well what's the little varmint open?" Jesse asked excitedly.

"No clue, Jess." Axel replied.

"I was hoping it was his jet, but no such luck." Aster remarked wryly.

"So what are we supposed to do with them anyway fellas?" Jesse asked.

"I have no idea, but until we figure that out, we gotta keep 'em safe." Aster advised.

Jesse nodded silently.

Later that day, Jesse, Hassleberry and Axel walked through the hallways of the academy but were surprised to see Syrus there waiting for them, almost as if they were being ambushed.

"About time. I've been waiting for hours!" Syrus replied coldly.

"For me, little buddy?" Jesse asked, smiling happily.

Sy grinned darkly. "Yes, you're the one I must defeat…" He answered sinisterly.

"What in tarnation does that mean?" Jesse asked, confused.

Sy sighed, annoyed. "Sartorius. He sent me over here to duel you, then once you've seen the Light, I'll defeat Axel and take back the key Master Sartorius needs." He replied, a devious gleam in his eyes.

"No way, he gave it to Axel, Sy." Jesse protested.

"Well he made a mistake. So if you're smart, you'll duel me, or there's choice 'B' you can just see the Light now and I'll duel Axel." Sy taunted.

"Could be fun, don't ya think Sy?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know about this, Jess. This key seems really important." Axel advised.

"Don't do it, Sarge!" Hassleberry pleaded.

"Aw, what's wrong? You scared?" Sy teased darkly.

"Nah." Jesse responded naively.

"Then what's the problem? It's just two buddies playing a friendly game, right? So stop listening to these 2 dweebs and duel me! And if I win, you join me and see the Light so I can duel Axel. If I happen to lose, then I'll leave you alone." Sy told the other bluenette with a fierce look in his eyes.

"That's a terrible agreement Jesse." Axel warned.

"Brodie's right, I say we retreat." Hassleberry suggested.

"Sorry Sy, but I can't duel ya bub." Jesse told him.

"You don't have to apologize. That's not even Syrus." Came Atticus' voice.

"What?" The Southern boy asked.

"Look at him. Ya see his eyes? Their completely lifeless and empty. We're losing him. And if we don't do something soon, the Sy we knew will be gone forever. Their isn't much time, guys." Atticus said worriedly.

"Well what can I do, partner?" Jesse asked.

"There's one hope. You'll have to duel him. It's the only way to set him free."

"All right then, fine. I accept your challenge Sy, so let's duel." Jesse stated firmly.

"Smartest thing you've ever done…or maybe the dumbest." Sy teased as he walked away.

**Later at the Duel Arena**

"If you let me duel Axel now, I'll spare you the humiliation of losing!" Sy taunted cruelly.

"Mark my words: I ain't plannin' to lose." Jesse declared.

"Famous last words." Sy teased.

Jesse: 4000

Syrus: 4000

"I have the first move. Let's begin." Jesse said, drawing his 6th card. "I activate the Advanced Dark field spell!" Jesse shouted, slotting the card in his duel disk.

Then a dark circular veil with a striking resemblance to The Seal Of Orichalcos quickly covered the entire field in mere seconds...

To be continued…


	28. Jesse VS Syrus! Part 2!

_A/N: Here comes part 2 of the duel between Syrus and Jesse! Enjoy it, everyone! Sy's deck will be a mix of his own deck, Chazz's White Knights and Zane's deck. One more thing, Jesse's deck has 3 copies of each Advanced Crystal Beast._

_Last Time_

"_If you let me duel Axel now, I'll spare you the humiliation of losing!" Sy taunted cruelly._

"_Mark my words: I ain't plannin' to lose." Jesse declared._

"_Famous last words." Sy teased._

_Jesse: 4000_

_Syrus: 4000_

"_I have the first move. Let's begin." Jesse said, drawing his 6th card. "I activate the Advanced Dark field spell!" Jesse shouted, slotting the card in his duel disk._

_Then a dark circular veil with a striking resemblance to The Seal Of Orichalcos quickly covered the entire field in mere seconds..._

_End Flashback_

"Then I summon an Advanced Crystal Beast – Amethyst Cat! In attack mode!" Jesse shouted.

The normally docile feline appeared on the field with a growl, but what made it more feral was the black spikes that covered it's fur and legs. It's eyes looked dark and almost blood-shot. (1200/400)

"Then I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Jesse called.

Sy laughed a bit. "Why would you summon a little kitty like that?" He teased.

"You'll find out Sy." Jesse replied, grinning.

"It's my turn, I draw." Sy said, drawing his card. "I summon White Knight Lancer!" He shouted. A warrior dressed in white with long flowing red hair appeared on the field, his face concealed by a small white mask carried a long silver metal spear in his left hand and a small metal white shield in his right hand. (1500/0)

"Lancer, attack Amethyst now!" Sy commanded.

Lancer leapt into the air and came down, slashing into Amethyst hard, causing her to explode into pixels.

"Amethyst Cat's special ability activates! When it's destroyed in battle, instead of being sent to the graveyard, it stays in my spell and trap card zone as a crystal." Jesse explained, smiling.

Sy looked a bit confused that Jesse's life points hadn't changed. "Weren't you supposed to lose life points?" He asked.

Jesse smirked. "Normally I would've, but this Advanced Dark field spell has some really nice perks. For instance, when an Advanced Crystal Beast is destroyed, I can negate the damage comin' to me by sending another Advanced Crystal Beast from my deck to the graveyard. If ya wanna damage me, try harder Sy!" He called, grinning as he calmly sent Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle to the graveyard.

"Hmph. I can manage that just fine, Anderson. I place this facedown. It's your move." Sy hissed.

"All right then, I draw. I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse yelled.

The evil incarnation of Sapphire Pegasus appeared, neighing slightly. What made him dark was the dark black spike-like covers wrapped around both shins and also his normally sapphire blue horn was now pure black, along with blood-red eyes.

"Sapphire Pegasus can summon another Crystal from my deck, I select Ruby Carbuncle and place it facedown in my spell and trap card zone. With that done, I can activate Ruby's special ability. I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Amethyst Cat!" Jesse declared.

The more evil Ruby appeared, standing on all four legs with a fierce look in her blood-red eyes while Amethyst reappeared beside Sapphire Pegasus.

(Ruby: 300/300)

"Now with that, I attack. Sapphire Pegasus attack White Knight Lancer! Go Sapphire Dark Horn!" Jesse commanded.

Sapphire Pegasus leapt into the air, and fired a beam of pure darkness from his horn at Lancer. Lancer groaned in pain as he exploded into pixels.

Sy groaned in pain as his life points fell by 300, to 3700.

Syrus: 3700

Jesse: 4000

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Jesse stated calmly.

"Hold on! I see! Your attacking me with dark cards to mock me!" Sy yelled.

"Nah, that ain't my style, Sy. It's your move." Jesse replied.

"Fine!" Sy growled, swiping a card.

"Sy, calm down bro! Focus on the game!" Jaden called from the balcony.

"Right, thanks Jay." Sy called back, before turning back to Jesse. "I summon Cyber Dragon with his special ability!" He yelled.

The long metallic snake-like dragon appeared on Sy's side of the field.

"Cyber Dragon, attack Amethyst! Strident Blast!" Sy commanded.

The dragon inhaled and launched a blast of energy which zoomed toward Amethyst.

"Not so fast, Sy! I activate Cut Jewel so I send Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger to the graveyard which cuts your Cyber Dragon's attack strength in half!" Jesse yelled as Cyber Dragon's attack fell to 1050.

"Oh no!" Sy screamed as his dragon collided with Amethyst costing him 150 of his life points while his dragon went to the grave.

Syrus: 3550

Jesse: 4000

"You'll pay for that! I end my turn!" Sy hissed, as Jesse drew a card due to Cut Jewel's effect.

"My turn, I draw." Jesse said. "I'll pass this turn." He said.

"Fine, my move. I draw." He said, drawing his card. "I activate Monster Reborn to ressurct the dragon I lost last turn! Then I summon my White Knight Swordsman to the field in attack mode. And that will end my turn." Sy declared as the white masked swordsman appeared on the field swinging a small sword. (1200/1200)

"My go then, Sy. I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards." He stated, drawing 2 cards, grinning to see Rare Value and Crystal Blessing.

"I activate Crystal Blessing so I bring back both of my Crystal Beasts that are in the grave to my field. Then I play the Rare Value spell card so I send Topaz back to the grave and draw 2 new cards. Now I play my facedown card, M-Force which gives my Pegasus 500 extra attack points." Jesse said, grinning as his monster's attack went to 2300.

"Now Pegasus attack Cyber Dragon! Go Sapphire Dark Horn!" He commanded.

Pegasus leapt in the air, unleashing his attack…

To be continued…


	29. Jesse VS Syrus! Part 3!

_A/N: At long last, here's the exciting conclusion to the 3-part duel with Jesse and Syrus. His duel has an ending you'll have to see to believe… Although Sy doesn't technically play Roids in the duel, he did draw some. His final card will be one you won't believe…_

_Last Time_

"_My turn, I draw." Jesse said. "I'll pass this turn." He said._

"_Fine, my move. I draw." He said, drawing his card. "I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect the dragon I lost last turn! Then I summon my White Knight Swordsman to the field in attack mode. And that will end my turn." Sy declared as the white masked swordsman appeared on the field swinging a small sword. (1200/1200)_

"_My go then, Sy. I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards." He stated, drawing 2 cards, grinning to see Rare Value and Crystal Blessing. _

"_I activate Crystal Blessing so I bring back both of my Crystal Beasts that are in the grave to my field. Then I play the Rare Value spell card so I send Topaz back to the grave and draw 2 new cards. Now I play my facedown card, M-Force which gives my Pegasus 500 extra attack points." Jesse said, grinning as his monster's attack went to 2300. _

"_Now Pegasus attack Cyber Dragon! Go Sapphire Dark Horn!" He commanded._

_Pegasus leapt in the air, unleashing his attack…_

_End Flashback_

"Not so fast!" Sy shouted. "I activate the Attack Reflector Unit trap card! So, by sacrificing Cyber Dragon, I can summon the Cyber Barrier Dragon in defense mode!" Sy called as Cyber Dragon disappeared in a veil of light and in its place the Cyber Barrier Dragon stood. (800/2800)

It looked similar to the Cyber Dragon but had various spikes all on and around his body. It also had what looked like where a small laser fires near it's tail.

"My Pegasus can't defeat him, but Amethyst can attack you directly!" Jesse called and Amethyst tore towards Sy, clawing him.

Sy groaned softly as his life points fell by 600.

Syrus: 2950

Jesse: 4000

"I place this card facedown and end my turn." Jesse responded.

"I draw!" Sy shouted. "Before I make a move, I switch Cyber Barrier Dragon from defense to attack mode. With that done, I activate Polymerization! By taking 2 Cyber Dragons from my hand, I summon…**CYBER TWIN DRAGON**!!" Sy screamed as the 2-headed fusion appeared on the field with a roar. (2800/2100)

Jesse grinned. "You activated my trap card! It's my Crystal Fortress! Now every Crystal Beast on my field is counted as 1000 points, and any monster you have with less attack points can't attack this turn, so since there's 3, that's 3000 points so you can't attack me this turn." He explained, smirking.

"Maybe not, but I can do this! I summon White Knight Guardna in defense mode!" Sy called as a basically whitened version of Big Shield Gardna appeared on the field. (600/2000)

"I end my turn now." Sy said coolly.

Jesse calmly drew his card. "My only move for this turn is to place one card facedown on the field."

Sy drew, grinning evilly at his draw. "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Sapphire Pegasus! Double Strident Blast!" The 2-headed fusion launched a 2-way strike aimed for the evil Pegasus.

"Sy, bro you're wasting your attack man. The Advanced Dark field spell effect activates. From my deck, I send Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle to the graveyard." He replied as the attack slammed into Sapphire Pegasus, destroying him.

Sy snickered. "That's one down and 2 to go. Twin Dragon can attack twice!"

"Say what?!" Jesse yelped, surprised.

"Heh heh…Twin Dragon, attack Amethyst! Double Strident Blast!" Sy ordered as Twin Dragon repeated it's strike.

"Once again, I send a Beast to my graveyard and once again you can't harm me!" Jesse yelled, sending Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth to the graveyard. "So tell me, Sy, you gonna attack me again?" He teased.

"Ya know what? I will! Cyber Barrier Dragon, attack Ruby Carbuncle with Sonic Shriek!" Sy screamed.

"I send Amber Mammoth to my graveyard! And take 0 damage!" Jesse called.

"I activate the spell card De-Fusion!" Sy countered, which brought out his 2 Cyber Dragons again. (2100/1600 each)

Jesse frowned getting a little annoyed. "You won't learn. Your persistence annoys me…"

"Both Cyber Dragons will attack you, one after the other! No more shields…attack him directly! Go, Strident Blast!" Sy called as one of the Cyber Dragons launched its attack.

"Ah! Aaah!!" Jesse groaned in pain as his life points plummeted by 2100.

Jesse: 1900

Syrus: 2950

"Attack him with Strident Blast and end this duel!" Sy commanded his other Cyber Dragon.

The 2nd Cyber Dragon attacked and made contact…

Sy grinned wickedly. "That's it…Game over…" He taunted.

"Almost. But it'll take a bit more than that to beat me. Thanks to this card Sy – Rainbow Path. Wanna know how it works?" He asked, grinning.

Sy scoffed.

"It's simple, really. All I have to do is choose a crystal that's on my field and then I just send it directly to my graveyard. By doing that, the effect of your attack is negated."

"Impressive…" Sy muttered.

"Well if that impressed you, check this out. I can take a card from my deck and add it straight to my hand, and on top of all that, it's my turn. Now then…" Jesse began.

Sy glared intensely at him.

"When there are a total of 7 Advanced Crystal Beasts either on my field or in my graveyard…I get to summon my **RAINBOW DARK DRAGON TO THE FIELD IN ATTACK MODE**!!" Jesse called, laughing with pride as the spirits of the 7 Advanced Beasts disappeared and formed a dragon that looked a lot like Rainbow Dragon except it's body and wings were black… (4000/0)

"Aw man… how do I take that down…" Sy whimpered under his breath.

"Dark Dragon, attack with Dark Rainbow Refraction!" Jesse commanded as a rainbow of dark energy shot out towards his White Knight Swordsman…

"Hate ta disappoint ya Jesse, but if my dragon's in attack mode, it can negate your attack once a turn!" Sy called as Cyber Barrier Dragon created a barrier, blocking the attack.

"That was close…" Alexis muttered.

"Wait, hold up." Jaden said.

"Hold up is right!" Jesse called cheerfully. "Due to the effect of my field spell, when my Rainbow Dark Dragon attacks you, your dragon's special ability is cancelled out!" He called, grinning happily.

Sy gasped in horror.

"So now my Dragon continues his attack!" Jesse said, smiling.

"I still have one card that can stop you and end this duel! I play Prism Wall!" Sy called as about 10 mirrors shot up around his Swordsman, redirecting Dark Dragon's attack to one of Sy's 2 Cyber Dragons.

"Prism Wall? Cool! We both have that card, Sy!" Jesse chirped.

"That's correct, so we both take damage equal to our attacking monsters' combined attack points."

Both duelists groaned as their life points fell to 0 simultaneously…

Jesse: 0

Syrus: 0

Jesse walked over to the whitened bluenette. "Great duel, Sy!" He chirped.

Syrus smiled a smile reminiscent of the old Syrus. "You too, Jesse…" He replied.

After a few moments silence Jesse spoke up. "Hey Sy?" He asked.

"What is it, Jesse?" Sy asked in reply.

"Talk to me. Why did you really join the Society of Light?" He asked softly.

"Well at first, to save my brother. But as we dueled I realized something." Sy answered.

"What, Sy?" The Crystal Beast user asked in curiosity.

"I realized that…I love you…" He whispered in the other bluenette's ear.

Jesse's emerald-green eyes widened in surprise. "Really, Sy?" He asked, stunned.

Sy nodded.

Jesse started blushing. "Well this may sound a bit loony but…I love you too, Sy."

Sy's eyes widened in joy. "Really?!" He asked excitedly.

Jesse nodded, grinning.

"Well then, if you wanna be together, why not join the Society of Light?" He asked.

Jesse was hesitant at first, before he shrugged it off and smiled. "Aw, what the heck? Why not? It can't do any harm, and besides you look really cute in white." He teased.

Sy blushed, but you could tell he was very happy. "Thanks, Jesse. It means a lot to me." He replied happily.

Jesse put his arm around Sy, pulling him close. "Anytime Sy…"

To be continued…


	30. Chazz VS Adrian! Part 1!

_A/N: Well this chapter features the long-awaited duel between Adrian and the whitened Chazz. The ending is one you'll have to see to believe! And also a stunning secret is also revealed following the duel next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_Last Time_

_Jesse started blushing. "Well this may sound a bit loony but…I love you too, Sy."_

_Sy's eyes widened in joy. "Really?!" He asked excitedly._

_Jesse nodded, grinning._

"_Well then, if you wanna be together, why not join the Society of Light?" He asked._

_Jesse was hesitant at first, before he shrugged it off and smiled. "Aw, what the heck? Why not? It can't do any harm, and besides you look really cute in white." He teased._

_Sy blushed, but you could tell he was very happy. "Thanks, Jesse. It means a lot to me." He replied happily._

_Jesse put his arm around Sy, pulling him close. "Anytime Sy…"_

_End Flashback_

Axel looked at Jesse and Syrus' gesture from his seat, his eyes wide with horror as he turned to Adrian, disbelieving of what he had just witnessed. "Adrian, did what I think just happened happen?" He asked in disbelief.

"If by that, you mean Syrus and Jesse admitting they love one another and Jesse agreeing to join their side, then the answer is yes." Adrian replied bitterly.

"Aw, no. What's the plan now, Adrian?" Axel mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Adrian reassured before calmly exiting the arena.

"Adrian, wait!" Axel called.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as the Cloudian duelist had already left the arena…

Syrus and Jesse along with the rest of the White students slowly filed out of the arena in a calm and dignified manner, unaware of the danger they'd face later that same evening…

**Later that night**

Adrian came walking around by the White Dorm and inwardly grinned when he'd found his target. _'Perfect.'_ He thought as he approached Chazz.

Chazz looked up and frowned upon seeing Adrian approach him. _'Gecko…' _He thought bitterly to himself.

"Hello Princeton." Adrian greeted him casually.

"What do you want, Gecko?" The black-haired teen asked rudely.

"A duel." The muscular teen answered calmly.

"With you? Now? Fine." Chazz replied coolly, activating his duel disk, drawing his first 5 cards while Adrian did the same after activating his own duel disk.

Chazz: 4000

Adrian: 4000

"I'll start, since I'm the one being challenged." Chazz called.

"That's fine with me, Princeton." Adrian answered calmly.

Chazz drew his 6th card, carefully scanning his hands of options before setting a card on the field.

"I activate the spell card, White Knight Calling. By paying 500 life points, I can summon any monster from my deck with 'White Knight' in it's name, ignoring any summoning conditions written on the card." Chazz explained with a cocky smirk.

Adrian calmly crossed his arms, waiting for Chazz to finish his move.

Chazz: 3500

"So I play the strongest monster in my deck – White Knight Lord!" Chazz called, laughing maniacally.

The white-armored monster emerged, its face mostly concealed with a mask, a pure white cape falling behind it, its attack at 2000. (2000/2000)

"And with that, I end my turn. But I should mention that White Knight Lord can't be destroyed in battle." Chazz told his opponent.

"Fine." Adrian said, drawing his 6th card.

The field spell slot on his duel disk opened almost instantly. "I'm playing Fog Castle!" Adrian called, placing the card inside.

Immediately, the field was shrouded in a light but misty white fog as behind Adrian, a large black military-style castle loomed.

"And to ensure your defeat, I activate my castle's 5 towers!" Adrian called, 5 towers locking into place on the castle.

"I'll demolish those in no tine!" Chazz taunted.

"Don't think so. Especially not with my Fog King on the watch." Adrian answered coolly.

Then on the farther most tower, Fog King appeared. He was dressed completely in white and blue tinted armor, with a purple cape draped over the monster's legs, his true face being concealed by a small black mask. (0/0)

"Ya see, thanks to my Fog Castle I can summon him without any sacrifices." Adrian stated, before holding up another card. "Next up, I equip him with his Royal Sword!"

To be continued…


	31. The Return Of Chazz!

_A/N: Here's the exciting conclusion to Adrian's duel with Chazz! Several stunning secrets will be revealed in this chapter! Enjoy! The chapter features altered dialogue from Episode 150 with the one major change being that the mentions of Adrian's darkness is omitted and that he completes his Fog King strategy without using his Crest Burn Trap card._

_Last Time_

_The field spell slot on his duel disk opened almost instantly. "I'm playing Fog Castle!" Adrian called, placing the card inside._

_Immediately, the field was shrouded in a light but misty white fog as behind Adrian, a large black military-style castle loomed._

"_And to ensure your defeat, I activate my castle's 5 towers!" Adrian called, 5 towers locking into place on the castle._

"_I'll demolish those in no tine!" Chazz taunted._

"_Don't think so. Especially not with my Fog King on the watch." Adrian answered coolly._

_Then on the farther most tower, Fog King appeared. He was dressed completely in white and blue tinted armor, with a purple cape draped over the monster's legs, his true face being concealed by a small black mask. (0/0)_

"_Ya see, thanks to my Fog Castle I can summon him without any sacrifices." Adrian stated, before holding up another card. "Next up, I equip him with his Royal Sword!"_

_End Flashback_

In Fog King's left hand, a long, sharp silver sword appeared with 4 blank circular sections near the end of it but near the front there was gold with a small red ruby to indicate how it was royal.

"Now as long as he's holding on to that sword, whenever my Fog King finishes an attack, he is awarded one Crest Counter." Adrian explained.

As if to emphasize Adrian's point, Fog King proceeded to lift the steel and silver sword and held it out straight so the areas where the Crest Counters would be placed could be deciphered more easily.

He calmly stared up at White Knight Lord before he spoke up again.

"Now, White Knight Lord, time to feel my King's steel!" He declared.

Then at that moment, Fog King leapt into the air, his sword held tight in his fists ready to slash the opposing monster.

"But before he strikes, I activate his special ability! Now when my King goes to war, both monsters engaging in battle have their attack points reduced to one!" Adrian shouted.

Chazz gave a bemused stare. "So both of our monsters will battle to a draw? But remember, White Knight Lord can't be destroyed in battle. But your Fog King sure can!"

"Oh really?" Adrian teased.

"Huh?" Chazz asked, confused.

Fog King and White Knight Lord collided...

Chazz chuckled evilly until he realized Fog King was still in play.

"Huh? He wasn't destroyed?!"

Adrian smirked. "Hmph, no he wasn't." He said as the tower Fog King had been on lit up in an orange flame with one silver counter inside while Fog King leapt to another...

"But why?!" Chazz asked, his temper rising.

"My field spell protected him. You see, Chazz, the 5 towers are considered monster card zones. Which means by moving my King to a new tower, he's saved but the former tower is off-limits!" Adrian explained.

Chazz laughed softly. "Your reducing your monster zones for a King who has 1 attack point?!"

"And this, another special ability!" Adrian shouted.

"Huh?" Chazz looked over, and to his horror White Knight Lord was destroyed!

"Where'd my Lord disappear to?!" Chazz screamed.

"It's been destroyed! When my Fog King attacks another monster, that monster's special abilities are all negated!" Adrian called, grinning.

"You can't!" Chazz protested.

"Yes I can! And now, my King gains another Crest Counter, and for each one added, he gains 800 points!" Adrian explained, as Fog King rose to 800 attack points.

"It's your move..." Adrian said.

Chazz chuckled darkly softly. "I must admit, that I'm impressed with your dueling skills Adrian, 'cause here I was thinking that you would be little more than a warm-up…for Axel. Silly me, I should get my game on or I'll be defeated." Chazz teased with a soft, evil chuckle.

"Do not mock my power!" Adrian called.

"So sorry your Highness! Please forgive me!" Chazz teased, mock bowing before he drew his card. "For this! I summon White Knight Swordsman!" Chazz shouted as the white masked swordsman appeared on the field swinging a small sword. (1200/1200)

"My king negates its effect." Adrian answered, frowning.

"Yes I know, and that's why it's going to attack! Take down his tower!" Chazz commanded, though he didn't let on that he was lying about White Knight Swordsman's effect in that it resolved while in the graveyard.

White Knight Swordsman leapt into the air and slashed the area that led up towards the top of the tower while Fog King simply jumped to another one, unharmed while the previous tower lit up in an orange flame with another silver counter inside…

"Now I may lose a monster card zone but my King survives!" Adrian stated, looking confident.

"And you…still take the damage!" Chazz taunted.

Adrian groaned as his life points fell by 400.

Adrian: 3600

Then another counter on Fog King's sword lit up.

"It's worth the pain, cause he gains another Crest and 800 more attack points." Adrian answered as Fog King rose to 1600 attack points.

"I end my turn." Chazz told him, sounding eerily calm.

Adrian drew his card, giving Chazz a fierce stare. "This ends here and now! Fog King, its time! Attack his Swordsman and give him the royal treatment!" Adrian ordered.

Fog King leapt into the air and quickly slashed the opposing white-clad swordsman making him scream in pain before he exploded into pixels.

Chazz yelled out as his own life points dropped by 400.

Chazz: 3100

Then the 3rd of Fog King's 4 counters lit up.

"Now he gets one more Crest Counter and 800 more attack points!" Adrian stated as Fog King zoomed to 2400 attack points. "And with that I'm done. You're up." Adrian told him.

Chazz drew, knowing he'd be beaten even if he defended his life points. He held back a sigh. "I summon a monster in defense mode, facedown. That ends my turn." Chazz answered, knowing that though he'd lost, he had lost with honor.

Adrian drew his card, grinning inwardly. He had won, just as planned. "You've played a good game so far, but it's time that we ended this. Fog King, attack his facedown monster!" He commanded.

Fog King leapt in the air and dove toward the facedown card, slashing it with his sword.

The facedown card slowly flipped over, revealing the facedown defense monster to be White Knight Guardna, which was a basically whitened version of Big Shield Gardna, defending himself with his shield. (600/2000) He groaned in pain before exploding into pixels.

"Now my Fog King's sword has all 4 counters giving him an attack of 3200." Adrian explained.

"I know that. I end my turn." Chazz muttered.

Adrian drew. "Now I send my Fog King straight to the graveyard." He said. Then Royal Sword glowed with power before zooming over to Chazz, slashing him.

Chazz screamed in pain as his life points plummeted straight to 0.

Chazz: 0

Adrian: 3600

Then Chazz looked down at himself. "What's going on, Gecko? Why am I in all this white?" He asked, confused.

"Long story short, your friend Alexis beat you in a duel and that brainwashed you into joining the Society of Light." Adrian explained calmly.

"Oh man. I never thought I'd say this but thanks Gecko." Chazz answered, smiling at him.

Adrian smiled back. "No trouble at all, Princeton. Oh and before I go, there's something you should know." He said.

"What?" The youngest Princeton asked, quickly shedding his white jacket which Adrian took from him.

"It's about your friend, Jim." Adrian answered.

"He's there too…" Chazz sighed.

Adrian smirked. "No he's not."

Chazz arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He faked joining them. He and I are gonna try to take the Society down from the inside as spies. If anyone asks, I never told you this." Adrian replied, putting on Chazz's white jacket.

"You got it. Good luck…" Chazz murmured.

Adrian nodded before the boys went through their separate ways…

To be continued…


	32. Back In Black And Bastion's Chance

_A/N: This marks Chazz's return to Slifer and being back in black! All fans of the old Chazz rejoice! Anyway like in the anime following his waking up, Chazz will be slightly amnesic to an extent about the Society of Light and that Jaden and most of his friends are a part of it. This will excite Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: Near the end of the chapter, Bastion will be assigned to defeat the duelist who defeated Chazz (Adrian). _

_Last Time_

_Then Chazz looked down at himself. "What's going on, Gecko? Why am I in all this white?" He asked, confused._

"_Long story short, your friend Alexis beat you in a duel and that brainwashed you into joining the Society of Light." Adrian explained calmly._

"_Oh man. I never thought I'd say this but thanks Gecko." Chazz answered, smiling at him._

_Adrian smiled back. "No trouble at all, Princeton. Oh and before I go, there's something you should know." He said._

"_What?" The youngest Princeton asked, quickly shedding his white jacket which Adrian took from him._

"_It's about your friend, Jim." Adrian answered._

"_He's there too…" Chazz sighed._

_Adrian smirked. "No he's not."_

_Chazz arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked._

"_He faked joining them. He and I are gonna try to take the Society down from the inside as spies. If anyone asks, I never told you this." Adrian replied, putting on Chazz's white jacket._

"_You got it. Good luck…" Chazz murmured._

_Adrian nodded before the boys went through their separate ways…_

_End Flashback_

Chazz breathed deeply, letting it out slowly as he made it back to the Slifer Red dorm. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I actually missed this dump of a dorm…" He muttered as he stared up at it.

Calmly, he opened the door to his redesigned dorm room and stepped inside. His brow however furrowed slightly upon seeing Hassleberry sitting there on the couch, probably adjusting his deck.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Huckleberry?" He asked rudely.

Hassleberry looked up. "Chazz? What are you doing here, son?" He asked, a bit surprised but at the same time slightly apprehensive of the black-haired teen, unaware he was no longer in the Society of Light.

"I live here, Bumbleberry! Why else would I hang around this roach motel?" Chazz sneered, tossing what he had taken with him to the White Dorm and back into a huge recliner chair, seeing as he was a little too tired to actually bother with organizing it, having dueled Adrian at night rather than in broad daylight.

Hassleberry chuckled weakly, hating to have to soon break the news to Chazz about Alexis and the rest of Chazz's friends.

Calmly Chazz laid back on the other side of the couch. "So, Hassleberry, where's slacker?" He asked casually.

Hassleberry tensed up, knowing that Chazz referred to Jaden as 'slacker.' "He's gone, Private." He answered, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"What do you mean, 'gone' Hassleberry?" Chazz asked, looking confused.

"Jaden's gone to the dark side, son." The dino duelist replied, holding back his sadness.

Chazz growled. "Enough! This is no time for your corny Star Wars references, damn it! Now tell me, where is he?!"

Hassleberry sighed. "He's in the White Dorm with the Society of Light."

Chazz's look of annoyance changed to confusion. "Society of…Light? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember, Chazz? They all wear white and all they talk about is the 'Light' and their 'Master' Sartorius…you were there, soldier." He explained.

"What?! I was not!" Chazz yelled.

Hassleberry sighed.

"Anyway where's Syrus?" Chazz asked.

"He's with them too." Hassleberry replied grimly.

Chazz gasped, stunned. "Bastion?"

"Yep." Hassleberry answered, meaning Bastion was also loyal to the group.

"A-A-Alexis?" Chazz stammered, hoping with all his heart Hassleberry would say no.

"Unfortunately, she's their highest-rankin' officer…" Hassleberry answered glumly.

"No! No! Not her!" Chazz cried in anguish.

Hassleberry pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Sorry but its true, soldier. She was the one that took you in there…"

Chazz returned the hug, just needing to let go of his pain and hurt.

"Shh, it's ok soldier…your all right now." Hassleberry soothed.

Chazz nodded softly.

**Meanwhile at the White Dorm…**

Adrian slowly crept through the halls stealthily and quietly, wearing his usual spy equipment. Using it, he found Jim's room.

'_Perfect.'_ Adrian thought as he made his way to the door, knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Jim asked.

"Cloudian Prince." Adrian replied, speaking the codename Jim and he had agreed he'd be called during their spy missions.

Jim smiled inwardly. "Ah, come on in." He replied.

Adrian smiled to himself as he slipped inside.

"Bout time you got here, mate. What took ya?" Jim joked.

Adrian laughed softly. "Well you know us spies, we have to plan everything carefully…" He replied.

"Too true. Anyway what's the plan? I already told 'Master' Sartorius that you saw the Light, mate." He replied.

"Good. Knowing Sartorius, he knows someone beat Princeton. So we attend his meeting then we'll have time to prepare for whatever duelist he throws at us." Adrian answered, grinning as he looked quite confident.

"Right, I got it. Good luck, Prince."

"Don't worry, Fossil Warrior. I got it all under control. Catch you in the morning." Adrian answered, speaking Jim's codename.

Jim nodded.

Then the Cloudian duelist made his exit, and entered Chazz's former room, the door having been left unlocked after Chazz had collected his things.

**The meeting the next morning**

"Attention, my students." Sartorius spoke up in his meeting room as every White student gave him their attention, Bastion standing in the 2nd row of White students, while Mindy and Jasmine stood in row 3 and Jaden and Alexis stood on either side of Sartorius.

Adrian and Jim however were in the far back row, so they couldn't be seen.

"He's a real lunatic, isn't he Jim?" Adrian muttered to the Fossil duelist in reference to Sartorius.

Jim nodded, laughing quietly.

"It has come to my attention that Chazz Princeton has been defeated in a duel and removed from the Light." Sartorius continued.

"_No duh, Sherlock." _Adrian thought, smirking.

"So I have chosen a duelist I feel is talented enough to defeat the duelist who defeated Chazz." Sartorius spoke.

'_Great Scott! I hope that's me!' _Bastion thought hopefully.

"Who is that duelist, master?" Jaden asked.

Sartorius chuckled softly. "The duelist, young Jaden, is Bastion Misawa." He answered.

'_Yes! Master finally recognizes my worth to the Light!' _Bastion thought happily. "I shall not fail you, Master Sartorius!" He declared firmly.

To be continued…


	33. Genius VS Genius! Bastion VS Adrian!

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait in updates, but I needed some time to catch up on my other stories and also to plan out this duel! Hope you enjoy this chapter as part 1 of Adrian's duel with Bastion, the former of whom will be using an enhanced Cloudian deck rather than his Exodia one as Bastion's new Society deck features cards that disrupt the hand and deck, both of which are vital components for Exodia decks. I made up the translation for Jim's 'throwin' a wobbly' phrase, but feel free to use it if you so desire. The real dueling action will come in part 2 as this one is to simply build up suspense and will end after Adrian plays his Field Spell, the name of which shall remain secret until the next chapter. And also this duel is a 4000 life point duel, I tend to switch between 4000 and 8000 duels without realizing._

_Warning: First attempt at trying to have Bastion speak British-like. Be gentle with reviews! _

_Last Time_

"_It has come to my attention that Chazz Princeton has been defeated in a duel and removed from the Light." Sartorius continued._

"_No duh, Sherlock." Adrian thought, smirking._

"_So I have chosen a duelist I feel is talented enough to defeat the duelist who defeated Chazz." Sartorius spoke._

'_Great Scott! I hope that's me!' Bastion thought hopefully._

"_Who is that duelist, master?" Jaden asked._

_Sartorius chuckled softly. "The duelist, young Jaden, is Bastion Misawa." He answered._

'_Yes! Master finally recognizes my worth to the Light!' Bastion thought happily. "I shall not fail you, Master Sartorius!" He declared firmly._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sure you won't Mr. Misawa." Sartorius declared calmly to which Bastion knelt in respect before exiting the room to go prepare himself and his deck.

Meanwhile Adrian and Jim were surprised at Sartorius' choice of duelist to duel Adrian.

"He wants this guy, mate?" Jim asked the cloud-loving duelist, his one visible blue eye wide with surprise. (1)

"It would apparently appear so." Adrian remarked wryly to the Fossil duelist.

"But why? Is he throwin' a wobbly?" Jim asked, which meant in his native tongue, 'is he crazy' or something to that effect.

Adrian simply shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Me either, partner. Have you researched this bloke?" Jim asked.

Adrian nodded, grinning. "He's a total science nerd. He shouldn't be much of a problem for me and my Cloudians." He answered coolly.

"The Cloudians? But I thought you were into that Exodia fella." Jim answered; surprised that Adrian would switch from the strategy that allowed him to soundly defeat Chazz.

"Normally I would, but something tells me his deck of science will be a bit tougher than Chazz's little group of soldiers.

Jim nodded in agreement as the 2 dueling conspirators left the all-white meeting room, leaving Sartorius none the wiser as the genuine Society members filed out of the room about 10 minutes after Jim and Adrian's discreet exit, chattering with curiosity about whom Bastion was assigned to duel.

"Shame about Chazz though." The whitened Syrus murmured as he, Jaden and Alexis walked together.

"Yeah, but we knew he'd get his butt handed to him sooner or later." Alexis replied, sourly.

Jaden merely nodded in agreement, his thoughts clearly on something else at that point in time…

Several hours later, Bastion was near the beach, quietly planning his deck when he heard footsteps approaching him.

He looked up to see Adrian, who was dressed in his usual East Academy garb, his green scarf around his neck as he wore Chazz's old White blazer just underneath his East Academy outfit as means to conceal his false loyalty to the Society of Light, that like with Chazz, he planned to tell Bastion about assuming he were to win the upcoming duel.

"Hello, old chap." Bastion greeted calmly.

"Hello. You're Bastion Misawa, correct?" Adrian questioned, making sure to remain ever so casual.

Bastion smiled. "That's right, one of the Society of Light's newest members, though this is my first chance to duel as a member of it. Why do you ask?" The ex-Ra genius questioned, seeming the slightest bit suspicious of why Adrian was questioning him, almost out of the blue, when the two hardly ever conversed to begin with.

"No reason, except I wish to duel you." Adrian stated, now looking confident.

Bastion grinned, the slightest hint of evil shown in it. "Why, I would be delighted to duel you, old bean, and I'll be even more delighted to welcome you to the Society of Light when I am victorious." He declared, seemingly as confident as Adrian.

Adrian smirked. "Yeah, we'll see about that." He teased, both duelists now activating their duel disks.

"Time to duel!" Both duelists shouted.

Bastion: 4000

Adrian: 4000

"If you don't mind, might I start us off?" Bastion queried.

"Sure, it's fine with me." Adrian retorted.

"Terribly grateful, old chap. I draw." Bastion stated, drawing his card.

"I call forth Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" He shouted, as a small brown water-like spiked dinosaur of sorts creature appeared on the field with a growl. (1600/1000)

"Then one card facedown. Now you have a go." Bastion replied.

Bastion: 4000

Hand: 4 cards

Grave: Nothing

Field: Hydrogeddon (1600/1000), facedown spell or magic/trap

"My move! I draw!" Adrian yelled, swiping his 6th card. _'Yes!' _He thought triumphantly.

"I activate this field spell!!" He announced, slamming the card into his field slot, and it activated…


	34. Dragons And Clouds

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait in updates, but I had to get around to my other fics so this one got pushed to the side. Hope you enjoy this part of the duel! Though I'm not sure if I'm ending it here in this chapter or not. Oh and bear with me on the visual description of Adrian's Field Spell as it's hard to make out any of the card's finer details if any._

_Last Time_

"_If you don't mind, might I start us off?" Bastion queried._

"_Sure, it's fine with me." Adrian retorted._

"_Terribly grateful, old chap. I draw." Bastion stated, drawing his card._

"_I call forth Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" He shouted, as a small brown water-like spiked dinosaur of sorts creature appeared on the field with a growl. (1600/1000)_

"_Then one card facedown. Now you have a go." Bastion replied._

_Bastion: 4000_

_Hand: 4 cards_

_Grave: Nothing_

_Field: Hydrogeddon (1600/1000), facedown spell or magic/trap_

"_My move! I draw!" Adrian yelled, swiping his 6th card. 'Yes!' He thought triumphantly._

"_I activate this field spell!!" He announced, slamming the card into his field slot, and it activated…_

_End Flashback_

Bastion watched as the field they were on transformed into one filled with clouds with one rather old white temple-like building behind Adrian while numerous Fairy monsters flew around the 2 duelists, singing in heavenly voices like an angelic choir…

"What is this place? What card have you played, Adrian?!" Bastion shouted.

Adrian smiled. "Behold my Sanctuary In The Sky Field Spell! This arena serves as a place of ultimate protection for all Fairy-type monsters! How you ask? Well you'll find that out soon enough. Next I play my Mother Grizzly in attack mode!" Adrian called as the large blue female grizzly bear appeared with a growl. (1400/1000)

"Good try, gent but my Hydrogeddon still has more attack points than your Grizzly." Bastion teased with a smirk.

"That may be, but now I activate my Steel Shell equip spell!" Adrian announced as a water-blue shell with numerous spikes shooting off it attached itself to Adrian's Mother Grizzly out of nowhere it seemed…

The blue grizzly bear gave a mixed roar of confusion and added strength as the Shell enhanced her attack to 1800 but lowered her defense to just 800.

"Great Scott! Your monster grew stronger by sacrificing it's defense!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Yes, now my Grizzly attack his Hydrogeddon!" Adrian ordered.

The Grizzly obeyed, leaping over to Bastion's side with a growl as she slashed the opposing monster to bits…

Bastion groaned as his life points fell by 200, but afterwards he had a rather sinister smirk on his face.

Bastion: 3800

"You've triggered my Trap, Last Magnet! This card can-" Bastion began before Adrian abruptly cut him off.

"I know how the card works. It can only be played when you lose a monster in battle. It then equips on to the monster that destroyed your monster and lowers its attack by 800 points." Adrian finished, looking a little smug.

Bastion stood there, looking stunned for a moment before finally speaking up. "It appears you're as smart as they say you are, Adrian. You are indeed correct about my card's effect." Bastion explained as a huge lead magnet fell into Mother Grizzly's hands lowering her attack to a pitiful 1000.

"I'll place one card facedown. Your turn." Adrian stated calmly as he looked at the 2 remaining in his hand those being Summon Cloud and his ace Cloudian monster – Cloudian – Eye Of The Typhoon.

Adrian: 4000

Hand: 2 Cards

Grave: Nothing

Field: The Sanctuary In The Sky (Field Spell), Mother Grizzly (1000/800, gained 400 attack but lost 200 defense due to Steel Shell, then lost 800 attack due to Last Magnet), Steel Shell (equipped to Mother Grizzly), Last Magnet (Technically on Bastion's side, but it's equipped to Adrian's Mother Grizzly), one facedown spell or trap card.

"Very well, my turn." Bastion spoke drawing his next card, grinning to see Monster Reborn alongside his Bonding H2O and Oxygeddon cards.

"To begin, I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive my Hydrogeddon. Next I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Bastion declared as the little brown water stegosaurus reappeared in front of him (1600/1000) then next to it came a blue-green colored dragon-type creature but it was almost impossible to discern its features due to when it was summoned, it spun around creating hurricane-like winds due to it's cloud-like appearance.

"Hydrogeddon, attack his Grizzly now!" Bastion demanded.

The little brown water stegosaurus obeyed, shooting a flurry of water from his mouth causing the blue female Grizzly to howl in pain, before exploding into pixels, which in turn destroyed Adrian's Steel Shell and Bastion's Last Magnet cards.

Adrian groaned as his life points fell by 600.

Adrian: 3400

"You activated my Grizzly's special ability! When she's destroyed in battle, I can pick any WATER attribute monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to the field in attack mode. So I pick Cloudian Cirrostratus!" Adrian yelled as a very puffy cloud monster with long curly whiskers that could serve as a moustache appeared on the field with hundreds of smaller clouds behind it. (900/0) (1)

"Your monsters aren't the only ones with special abilities. My Hydrogeddon's special effect is activated! When it destroys a monster in battle, I can summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck!" Bastion bellowed as another little water stegosaurus appeared, identical to the first. (1600/1000)

"Finally I play Bonding H2O! So I sacrifice my 2 Hydrogeddons and my one Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon in attack mode!" Bastion yelled as a literal water dragon rose up with a mighty roar… (2800/2600)

"My Water Dragon can't be beat! I shall triumph in this duel!" Bastion boasted, laughing triumphantly, though Adrian looked unfazed…

To be continued…

1 – Cloudian Cirrostratus is a pun on the name of the real-life cloud Cirrostratus.


	35. A Storm Starts Brewing

_A/N: Sorry this update took so long, but that wait is over! Also as a side-note to my friend Peach Wookiee, I hope my non-duel description efforts will suffice! Enjoy the chapter, everyone! I apologize if the description of Carboneddon is poor, but the site I was using for research wouldn't cooperate so I had to settle for a tiny Google-searched image of him which was enhanced viewing wise through iPhoto._

_Last Time_

"_Finally I play Bonding H2O! So I sacrifice my 2 Hydrogeddons and my one Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon in attack mode!" Bastion yelled as a literal water dragon rose up with a mighty roar… (2800/2600)_

"_My Water Dragon can't be beat! I shall triumph in this duel!" Bastion boasted, laughing triumphantly, though Adrian looked unfazed…_

_Adrian: 3400_

_Hand: 2 Cards_

_Grave: Mother Grizzly, Steel Shell_

_Field: The Sanctuary In The Sky (Field Spell), Cloudian – Cirrostratus (900/0) one facedown spell or trap card._

_Bastion: 3800_

_Hand: 2 Cards (Double Spell, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon)_

_Grave: Monster Reborn, Last Magnet, Hydrogeddon, Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, Bonding H2O_

_Field: Water Dragon (2800/2600)_

_End Flashback_

"That ends my turn, gent. It's your turn. Not that it really matters what cards you play next, my Water Dragon shall slay them all!" The whitened genius laughed, an almost evil tone present in his laughter one that Adrian hadn't seen before.

There also seemed to be a malicious gleam in his eyes which made the other little cloud creatures behind Cirrostratus cower and murmur in fear of the boy. The gentle spirits usually weren't frightened by anything, but this boy terrified them as they emitted several frightened squeaks, their eyes wide in fear of Bastion.

Adrian growled, his grey eyes set with fiery determination. "Yeah we'll see about that, Bastion. My move, I draw!" He shouted, drawing his next card, his eyes slowly closing as he pulled the card from his duel disk.

'_Come on, give me something…' _Adrian thought as he opened his eyes and flipped it over, gazing at it expectantly finding the Cloudian Squall spell card.

His eyes gave off a devious gleam through his glasses as he began formulating a plan in his mind.

'_Well my card won't destroy Water Dragon, but if I can keep my Cloudian alive for two more turns once I play my Squall, I can use his special ability to destroy Water Dragon by sacrificing all his counters, but if Bastion destroys Squall before that, I'll use Eye Of The Typhoon to wipe out his monster, so either way I've won. So let my victory begin!' _Adrian thought, grinning to himself.

"Now…" Adrian began, pulling a card from his hand before placing it in his duel disk, activating it. "I activate the Spell card Cloudian Squall!" Adrian shouted as the Spell appeared in front of him beside his lone Cloudian monster.

"What does that do?" Bastion asked, a pale white-grey eyebrow raising.

Water Dragon gave a deep rumbling guttural growl from deep within his throat as though the pure water beast didn't like his master's enemy's card himself, perhaps getting a sort of insight about what the card in question was capable of…

Adrian gave the white-clad teen an almost teasing grin. "Oh, you'll learn in my next turn. But for now, I'll just play it cool and end my turn." The Cloudian/Exodia duelist spoke confidently.

"How can you be so confident when it's obvious I hold the advantage over you, Adrian?" Bastion asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Adrian simply chuckled in response to his white-clad opponent. It seemed that the muscular redhead duelist enjoyed getting a rise out of the ex-Ra genius.

For as both boys knew psychological warfare was half the game in both winning a duel and winning in life.

"No matter, I draw!" Bastion roared, ripping his next card (figuratively) from his deck and stared at it. His already rattled mood worsened upon seeing his drawn card.

His face hardened into a stone-cold frown once he saw he had drawn Carboneddon (1).

'_Curses! This card won't help me now! All it can do is defend 'till it's destroyed. Oh well.' _ Bastion mentally grumbled to himself.

Muttering to himself, he pulled the aforementioned card from his hand laying in face-up defense mode on his duel disk in the monster card zone next to his Water Dragon to the left of it.

"Come forth Carboneddon in defense mode!" Bastion called out as a heavy metal-based dinosaur monster made obviously of carbon which appropriately suited the name of the creature appeared with a screech in defense mode. It's head looked a lot like a helmet of sorts the middle of it showing a sort of visor where presumably its eyes were, if it had any. Its chest was hard and armored-based in a vibrant white shade. It's 2 teal green legs and wings curled up behind it in ways human bones could never possibly achieve. (900/600)

"And now, go! Water Dragon, Tidal Surge attack! Destroy his Cirrostratus now!" Bastion ordered.

Water Dragon obeyed, taking a deep breath before a near-hurricane wave of water flooded the field…

But when the water receded, Adrian stood on his side of the field, a smug smirk curling on to his lips as his lone Cloudian monster floated in front of him unharmed, as Adrian's score also didn't budge as it remained at 3400…

Bastion looked at his opponent's field, his face showing an expression of utter disbelief. "What's going on here, gent? You should have lost 1900 life points and your Cirrostratus should be in the graveyard!" He exclaimed.

Adrian laughed. "I guess you don't know my Cirrostratus' special ability. He can't be destroyed in battle no matter how powerful your monster is!" He gloated, pushing his glasses back against his eyes gently.

Bastion mentally kicked himself for his over-sight. "Blast! I should've calculated your monster must have had a special ability; otherwise you wouldn't have left it in attack mode. But even though your card can't be destroyed, why didn't your life points go down?" The former Ra whiz kid questioned.

Adrian outstretched his arms, as though gesturing to the field itself around them, a highly serene smile coming on to his face as he did this, almost mirroring an angel's appearance though without the typical angel wings.

"Remember how I said my field spell is a place of protection for Fairy type monsters?" Adrian asked, smugness entering his voice.

"Yes, why?" Bastion queried, curious.

Adrian grinned in a wickedly kind-hearted sense. "As long as my field spell keeps enchanting the field with its peace if you will, I take no damage when one of my Fairies fight. And since my Cloudian monster is a Fairy, I've created a barrier of total immortality!" Adrian laughed.

"No…I end my turn." Bastion grunted in annoyance.

Bastion: 3800

Hand: 2 Cards (Double Spell, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon)

Grave: Monster Reborn, Last Magnet, Hydrogeddon, Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, Bonding H2O

Field: Water Dragon (2800/2600), Carboneddon (900/600)

Who will triumph?! Find out in next chapter's exciting conclusion!

To be continued…

1 – Carboneddon is based on the element of carbon. As such when under pressure of 10 cards on top of it, he changes to the diamond dragon Hyozanryu much like real carbon turns to diamond under pressure.


End file.
